


Glasshouse

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Family Issues, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: In the Aftermath of the Civil War, the Stark Family is trying to figure out how to go on with their lives.





	1. Magic

**Magic**

  
  


“Filthy intruders! Scum!”

Bucky Barnes woke with a start, his metal arm outstretched and a knife in hand. 

Where was he again? Right. Harry Stark’s magical safe house. 

Much more undressed than he would have liked, Bucky hurried downstairs to find Harry and an unknown woman pulling at some curtains he had only walked past the night before.

“So sorry, Harry.”, the woman sighed, when they both let go and turned around to look at each other.

“Don’t worry. It happens to all of us and we really should get up anyway. Morning, Bucky.”

“Morning.”, Bucky mumbled back.

“Hermione, this is Mr Bucky Barnes. Bucky, this is my sister Hermione Weasley.”

“Nice to meet you.”, Mrs Weasley smiled at him, not really waiting for a reply but holding up a small bag, “I brought breakfast.”

“You are a HERO.”, Harry smiled, “The kitchen it is. You coming, Bucky?”

“No.”, he mumbled, “I’ll get dressed first.”

“Great.”, Mrs Weasley smiled warmly, reached into her bag and for some very strange reason (having nothing to do with logic or physics) vanished her whole arm into it, before coming up with a bag that was BIGGER than the one it was supposed to have fit into, “I brought this for you. Clothes.”

He took the bag on instinct and blinked at her, but she didn’t seem to notice, instead waving at him and making her way to the kitchen, Harry following close behind, talking about how Alec had petitioned his father for a cat.

On his way back up, Bucky walked past Steve, Clint and Sam, awake and slightly nosy looking.

“What? Why was I the only one going down to check for danger?”

“Because this is a magically protected home and every danger would have to come from WITHIN. Better to leave that to Harry.”, Clint shrugged, “I am not letting some… pixie eat my face off.”

“What was it?”, Sam asked.

“Curtains.”

“Sounds… why do I even ask? Magic.”, Sam gave up.

“Did I hear someone else?”, Steve continued instead.

“Harry’s sister.”

“Since when do the Starks have a sister?”, Clint looked confused.

“I am guessing her last name was Weasley?”, Steve looked at Bucky for confirmation, who nodded, “Then she’s one of Harry’s sisters-in-law.”

“She brought breakfast. In the kitchen. If you are hungry.”

“Cap is always hungry.”, Clint yawned, “I’ll go and wake the others.”

Bucky hurried back into his new room and ripped open the bag, only to find what looked like… robes. Way too used to strangeness to really care anymore, he got dressed and made his way down for breakfast. The others were all already there and (Bucky noted with a strange sense of glee) dressed in their fighting clothes from the day before. Except for Harry, who had also apparently found the time to dress and was (just like Bucky) clad in long robes. 

Scott stared at him, open-mouthed, roll in hand.

“Rocking the wizarding look.”, Harry grinned, “I had almost forgotten how comfortable these are.”

“I could say something snippy here, but why would I?”, Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow, but her smile gave the whole exchange a teasing tone.

“We have an hour before we need to leave, so sit down and get some food in.”, Harry told him, his gaze leisurely returning to a newspaper lying on the table in front of him. There was a moving picture on its front page. A moving picture of a much younger looking Harry.

Clint seemed to notice the picture at the same time that Bucky did.

“Why are you in the papers today?”, he asked worriedly, as Bucky sat down and grabbed a plate.

“Not important.”, Harry growled and put the paper in his front pocket.

Mrs Weasley gave him an annoyed look.

“Secrecy is not helpful here.”, she chastised, “We have very strict rules about the exposure of our world. Some… and I really mean SOME members of our community are worried about the fact that Harry used his powers to intervene in a non-magical matter.”

“It could have affected the magical community as well. I thought.”, Steve sounded confused.

“Yes. And no. It SHOULD have affected us, but no one was really worried. We do not recognize any form of Muggle authority and… well… there is a certain lack of means to enforce a law we don’t want to accept. Secrecy is a now integral part of our identity. It would be hard to give that up and we will not subject our children to that danger.”, Mrs Weasley explained.

“Do wizards have that much power? I mean… I saw Harry in action, so…”, Clint looked at her with so much interest, Bucky suspected he had wanted to ask those question for years, but Harry apparently wasn’t the most forthcoming man.

“Harry is an auror. You are.”, she added, when the man in question snorted, “You are a trained auror. Whether you still work as one or not, is not the point. So to answer your question: No. You cannot expect every wizard to be NEARLY as trained as Harry, but we are numerous. And there is a whole group of these well-trained fighters. Even if not, there are a lot of other magical creatures very capable and willing to fight something that could potentially infringe on their rights. We are a slow-moving community. You will not get us to change our ways in a matter of months or a few years.”

There was a deep, thoughtful silence after that.

“You won’t get into trouble for helping us, right?”, Steve asked, his voice so guilty, Bucky almost felt guilty by proxy. Well… more guilty than he already did.

“No.”, Harry told him sharply and no one dared to ask anything else. 

“How are we getting to the hospital?”, Steve asked five minutes later.

“We are not.”, Harry told him, his face apologetic, “Bucky and I will go by ourselves.”

“What? Why?”

“Because getting permission for ONE non-magical person to enter was already tough enough.”, Mrs Weasley explained, “Had anyone but Harry asked, they would never have said yes. And with the added controversy of Harry’s little… private show of power, we’ll just not try our luck. For now.”

“Don’t worry.”, Harry winked at Bucky, “We’ll find the way just fine.”

Bucky was actually fine with that. Steve, he noticed, looked more uncomfortable.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t visit him sometime. Or that he can’t leave, if he wants to.”, Harry smiled at Steve.

“Will there be many other patients?”, Bucky asked, trying to hide the gloomy feeling in his chest.

“You’ll be in the closed ward. Don’t worry. Only long term patients there.”, Mrs Weasley explained, “Not much coming and going there.”

That wasn’t really what Bucky had been concerned about, but he chose not to ask further.

Breakfast was quiet and… strange. Not that Bucky minded. He enjoyed the peace and...well… mondanity. It was a bit like he remembered breakfast back… before. When the Howling Commandos would sit together after a fight, bloodied and tired, but required to take care of their bodies.

When Harry proclaimed they’d have to leave, Steve gave Bucky a warm hug, the others stood around nodding at him and Wanda grinned and said: “The magical world is fun. Don’t worry… just go with it.”

Ominous statement.

But Bucky’s life had become a never ending parade of weird, horrifying and, yes, ominous a long time ago. At some point he’d had to accept that. And to go with whatever life threw at you. 

Like sitting in the subway next to Harry Stark, both of them wearing cloaks. Or the fact that no one really seemed to mind their strange attire.

Bucky stole a glance at Harry’s face. Hydra had been EXTREMELY interested in the man. Who was he? Where had he come from? And where had he been hiding for so long?

No one had ever told him much. Of course not. That wasn’t his job, after all. But he… remembered things. Small things. Because no one ever bothered to tell him anything also meant no one had ever really cared, if he DID hear something. Why would they? He wasn’t… he wasn’t a person. He didn’t have a personality. Or awareness. He was a weapon. No one had been home.

Steve. Even within the mist and dark of everything, something within him had recognized Steve. 

Steve. He had begun the process of chasing off the dark. He had brought back the spark of what was Bucky Barnes. The rest was now HIS responsibility.

They left the Tube and made their way through the busy London streets, until they reached an old, empty looking shop.

Harry winked at Bucky, before casually leaning towards one of the sad looking manikins and whispering something. A finger moved. Bucky blinked.

_ Just go with it. _

Harry gestured at Bucky to follow and simply walked through the glass. Bucky (not eager to be left behind) followed on instinct. Harry was his only chance now anyway, so better not doubt the man. 

There were people waiting for them on the other side. 

“Oh look, the cavalry.”, Harry sighed and raised an eyebrow at the tall, dark man in the front. He was flanked by two alert looking women. A man in limegreen robes was standing a little way to the left, studying them curiously.

“Good morning, Harry. Mr. Barnes.”, the obvious leader responded with a careful smile.

“Morning, Kingsley.”, Harry’s voice sounded much more reserved, but after a second a bright smile flashed over his face, ”It’s been a while.”

Bucky decided that this didn’t look like his conversation at all and simply nodded in greeting. 

“Three years, I think. Time just keeps going. How are the kids?”

“Bigger. Much bigger. Only two still left at home.”

“I can’t believe Teddy is already graduating. I feel old.”

“You and me both.”, Harry agreed, before taking another step and carefully hugging the older man.

Bucky couldn’t hear what they told each other next, but he didn’t particularly care to anyway. He was busy studying the man in lime green robes, who looked at the two old friends, unsure what was appropriate here, before he shook his head and walked up to Bucky.

“Mr Barnes? I am Healer Kremer. It is very nice to make your acquaintance.”

Bucky took the offered hand, seemingly oblivious to the two woman watching him like hawks. Their main concern was definitely the safety of the man Harry had called Kingsley, but that didn’t stop them from keeping a close watch on him. Bucky couldn’t really fault them for it. He was dangerous after all. Which was exactly why he was there. And why he possibly shouldn’t be. In a hospital, magical or not, he could do far more damage than he cared to think about.

“Apologies for being so rude.”, Harry grumbled, “We are all too busy to see each other often. Bucky, Healer Kremer here agreed to try and help you. Hermione assured me, he was the best.”

“I am.”, Healer Kremer smiled brightly at them and Bucky felt a sudden jolt, reminded of the way Howard Stark had been the same, self assured  sort of man. Howard. He could still feel his blood on his hand. 

“Kingsley here is our Minister of Magic.”, Harry continued, as if the healer hadn’t said a thing, “And these two Aurors are Polly Liebermann and Claire Fox.”

Aurors, Bucky remembered, like Harry had been. 

They nodded at him, not unkindly but still on guard and Bucky did the same. Too many people. Way too many people. Why had he agreed to this? 

So no one can use you again, that little voice that so suspiciously sounded like Steve, told him, so you can be you again. 

Kingsley gave him a calculating stare, “We have a lot to discuss, Harry. I’ll be waiting down here for you. Polly can…”

“Wait here as well.”, Harry told him sharply and Kingsley raised an eyebrow. 

“Very well.”

“He was worried for the patients.”; Bucky told Harry quietly, as they followed Healer Kremer up a flight of stairs, “And he was right to be.”   
Harry frowned at him in honest confusion.

“There are too many people here. I am a danger to each and every one of them.”; Bucky explained. Harry opened his mouth to answer, when they walked through a door and found themselves in front of a middle-aged man with a bright smile and even brighter, still mostly blond hair.

Harry gave an unhappy sigh, Healer Kremer smiled almost indulgently, “Ah, Gilderoy, you shouldn’t be out here right now. I seem to remember you have a painting appointment.”

“But I have fans waiting. See? Do you have an autograph yet?”, he addressed Bucky, who blinked in surprise.

“No?”, he replied on instinct, more of a question towards Harry than anything else.

“And of course you came all this way to see me. Understandable. A true fan.”, and without waiting for any kind of response, he reached for Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky felt himself go rigid. Everything slowed. He could hear his own breathing. Hear their breathing. His instincts kicked into gear. Later, he’d be ashamed to admit that he had no idea what could have happened, but the stranger’s hand never actually made contact. It just stopped in mid-air.

“Gilderoy!”, the healer’s voice was sharp and Bucky noticed the wand in his hand, slightly raised. Gilderoy meanwhile was looking at his unmoving hand in wonder, “We do NOT touch people without their consent. Remember?”

“Yes. Right. Of course. Not even fans.”,  Gilderoy replied, his eyes still glued to his unmoving hand. 

Bucky took a step back and inched closer towards Harry. Finally the stranger’s hand went down and Healer Kremer put his wand away. 

Gilderoy gave them a last, slightly dazed smile, before hurrying off. 

They waited until he was out of sight.

“I apologize, Mr Barnes. He wasn’t supposed to be here. But he is strangely sufficient in running away.”

Harry made a strange, less than friendly sound in his throat, but didn’t comment.

The healer’s brow furrowed, turning towards Harry.

“I assure you, Mr Potter, Mr Lockhart is no danger to anyone.”

This time Bucky was pretty sure the sound Harry was making was a suppressed laugh. Or gagging noises. It was really hard to tell.

Healer Kremer gave Harry another, disapproving look, but decided not to comment, instead turning back towards Bucky, “I specialize in problems relating to memory. Gilderoy is one of my long term patients.”

“How long has he been here?”, Bucky asked. How long could magic really need for anything?

“Oh, over 20 years. But don’t worry.”,  he added, when he saw Bucky’s shocked expression, “His case is in no way comparable to yours.”

“Reassuring.”, Bucky quietly whispered towards Harry, when they continued their walk.

“It is. Believe me.”, his eyes were still somewhat clouded and Bucky expected some history there. 

They reached a small, but sunny room. There was a bed, a table and chairs and a comfy looking armchair. 

“This will be your room for now. Today we will get you settled and make an assessment of your situation. But that we will do privately.”, Kremer gave Harry a pointed look.

“If you would give us a moment, I’d be happy to get out of your hair.”, Harry replied. Healer Kremer nodded and closed the door behind himself, leaving Bucky and Harry in silence.

Harry plopped down on one of the chairs, reaching into the pocket of his cloak.

“They are good people here, mostly. They’ll look after you.”

“He used magic? To stop Gilderoy from touching me?”

“Yes.”

“If I were to… they wouldn’t let me hurt someone here.”

“No. It might not be elegant, but if they really wanted to, they could even do something stupid like… letting you hover in the air. You are safe here. For everyone.”

Bucky felt like there was a massive weight falling off his chest. He hadn’t been that worried about getting hurt… but hurting somebody else… a patient…

“I will make sure Steve can come and visit soon, but I am told it’s best to give you a moment to get settled, so that might be a week or two.”

Bucky didn’t answer. What was he supposed to say anyway? 

“Phones don’t work in here, but… there are other possibilities. You can ask to send an owl.”,  Harry slit a paper out of his pocket and put it on the table, “If something is wrong, I’ll be here in a matter of minutes. Or if I am not available, Hermione will come. Or someone else I can trust. I am a paranoid bastard, so… if I send someone you don’t know, they’ll tell you Roonil Wazlib send them. So you know it was me.”

“Roonil Wazlib.”, Bucky repeated tonelessly.

Harry grinned. 

“Yes. Such a lovely name.”

Bucky strongly suspected a story behind it, but stopped himself from asking.

“You are not a prisoner here, Bucky, you can leave, if you want. Just so you know… this is to help you, not detain you.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Harry looked just as uncomfortable as Bucky felt. How… how was this conversation going to end? 

“Okay!”, Harry declared, overly cheery, “I will leave you to it then. Goodbye, Bucky. Get better.” 

Bucky nodded at him, when Harry walked past him and awkwardly patted his back. Then the door closed again and Bucky was left standing in his new room. In a magical hospital.


	2. Responsibility

**Responsibility**

 

Tony sighed a little. He was standing in what was once his living room. The glass front separating him from all of Manhattan. This building… this apartment… they were meant to be home, at first, but… first they had lost Ginny right here and then… then Ultron had happened right here. Tony hadn’t felt safe anymore, spending more and more time at the Compound. And when Pepper, who had helped design and built the tower, had left him, he had lost all interest in the place. Moving suddenly sounded like the best idea in the world.

“Tony?”

He froze and turned around to look at exactly the woman he had just been thinking about. Pepper was standing there, looking worried and tired.

He gave her a weak smile in greeting.

“Do you have a moment?”, she asked.

“For you? Of course.”

“I heard… I heard about what happened. About Cap and… Harry.”

Tony’s smile vanished. He didn’t want to talk about Harry. His mind was still reeling from Sirius’ visit. He had been angry. Indignated by Sirius’ sheer… how dare that man presume to understand anything?!

But now? The anger had gone, leaving a deep, dark hollow in his chest. 

Sirius had struck more than one nerve and so had Harry. 

But then again: he had asked for it. He had struck the first blow. Telling Harry his opinion didn’t matter because he was adopted… he knew Harry would fire back with a vengeance. Knew his little brother’s temper would not be contained. 

He had been angry at himself, too, in a way and he wanted Harry to tell him just how horrible he was.

Self Punishment. Self harm. In a way. A bit like those people who provoked others to shoot them. Suizid by proxy. 

He had regretted it almost the second he’d said it, but it had been too late and there had been nothing for him to do, but stare in shock and horror at Harry, as he delivered the most punishing blows Tony had ever gotten.

He had already been more than just mad, when he had come to talk to Harry. To talk, he had told himself.

But then he had seen the pictures all around. Harry had EVERYTHING. He had amazing kids, a loving girlfriend, most of the team… Tony was left with Vision, who wasn’t exactly the most helpful dude on the planet, Rhodey, who had already proven that he was the kind of person to leave Tony when things didn’t go his way, Natasha and Black Panther, who weren’t REALLY on his side… and a 15 year old kid.

And Harry… Harry had it all.

Tony had wanted to know where exactly he had gone so wrong, so he had struck Harry where it hurt the most and waited to swallow his bitter pill. 

And then he had been left in the darkness, everyone gone… and felt like puking.

“No one should have heard about Harry.” 

“Oh. No. It wasn’t on the news. But… it said something about an unknown, powerful individual. I just… guessed.”

“Oh.”

“How are you doing?”

He felt like giving a snarky, mean reply for a second. ‘That’s how you push them away’ he heard his mother say.

“Crappy.”, he answered instead.

“Are you guys talking?”

“Not yet. But… I have a plan.”

She raised one eyebrow but didn’t ask and Tony wasn’t going to volunteer anything. 

Tony sighed, suddenly so exhausted, he thought he might not be able to stand for much longer, so he let himself slide down onto the floor. There was nothing left to sit on. He looked down at his clasped hands, when he felt Pepper sit down next to him. They sat in silence for a bit. 

“I was thinking, I… I might have been a bit unfair. To you.”

At Pepper’s words Tony turned his head to look at her, his brain trying to wrap itself around what she had just said.

“I… I think maybe we should… try again.”, Pepper continued and her voice became so quiet and soft at the end that Tony wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay… but at the same time he really… didn’t want to.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”, he told her instead, his voice harsher than he had anticipated.

Pepper winced like he had hit her, making a panicked move to get up, hindered by her high-heels. Tony grabbed her arm to stop her in mid-motion and pulled her back down.

“I love you, Pepper. I do. And we need to talk about this or it will always just… be there.”

She was just looking at him, her face an unmoving mask, her eyes wide. Unblinking. Shiny.

“I think the truth is that we…”, he stopped, unsure as to how to phrase this, “I think that we are both more in love with an idea, than with each other.”

“What?”, her voice made it clear that she was more than a little offended by that statement.

“We have know each other for years, Pepper, but… I don’t think we are good for each other. There are things in a relationship, I think, where you really need to be on the same page. Not all of them. Of course not. Differences are great. But there are some key aspects and we will just never come to an understanding there.”

Silence. Tony closed his eyes, unsure if he really wanted to hear Pepper’s response.

“Like what?”, she asked, her voice scalding. 

Tony reached into his pocket nervously and found some bubble gum, offering one to Pepper, who completely ignored his gesture. 

He sighed. There were some things he could say here. Some things he had been holding in the back of his mind for years. But he had thought these things to be normal… relationships needed compromise, he had told himself. But… he had seen other ways. The night he had gone out with Harry and Steve had started the process of him realizing something very important about Pepper and him.

“I honestly think that you are in love with an idea of me.”,  he told her bluntly, “But not with me, really. And that is understandable. Kinda. There are a lot of things I think I need to work on and some I hope I am making progress on. I am trying to figure out what kind of person I want to be and CAN be and I don’t think I can manage that when… when I have someone telling me who THEY think I should be. And I don’t even really just mean you, but mostly… yes. And I love you. I do. And I WANT you to be the right person for me and I WANT to be that person for you. But I am not. And neither are you.”

Tony stopped, nervously unpacking his bubble gum. Pepper, for her part, stayed completely silent.

Had he said too much? He had hurt her, he knew he had… but… he needed to tell her now. 

“You think I don’t love you?”, she finally asked.

“I think you want to. Just like I want to. But no. In the end, I don’t think you do.”

“You are wrong.”, she told him forcefully.

“Maybe.”, he shrugged, “And if that’s true, then I am sorry for causing you more pain, but it doesn’t change what I just said.”

And it really, really didn’t. He could see Ginny in front of him, telling Harry not to be an ass while simultaneously just accepting Harry’s decision to leave the ministry and even helping him pack. He saw Harry shrug and tell him Johanna didn’t care, if he went clubbing, because she just trusted him. And then there was Pepper sitting next to him, getting angry because he drove a fast car, like he had always done. Leaving him, when he needed her the most, trying to change SI’s direction… Rhodey, telling him to get his head straight instead of being there…

Tony knew he wasn’t like Harry and he didn’t want to be… but he wanted to be the kind of person people trusted and he wanted people by his side who were ready to trust him, as well. And somehow he really doubted one of those people could be Pepper.

“I am sorry, Pepper, but I think we are both better off apart.”

She just looked at him, her face slightly red in anger. She didn’t know what to say and neither did Tony.

“Mr Stark, I am sorry to interrupt, but the baby monitor went off.”, Friday’s voice cut through the uncomfortable silence and Tony was on his feet, before she had even finished.

Peter. The kid was in trouble. Again. 

“Tony!”, Pepper called after him, but Tony didn’t wait. Maybe he was a shitty boyfriend. A lousy friend. A burden of a brother. A disappointing uncle. But no way in hell would he let something happen to the kid. 

And even though he felt guilty for ending such a long relationship with so few words, he felt like everything had been said.

 


	3. Big Brother

**Big Brother**

 

Teddy groaned when he left his shower. Stretching his arms and feeling his tired muscles soothed by the water’s comforting warmth. It had been a long, hard day at work. It didn’t matter that he was a new recruit. Study hard. Work harder. 

Dressed in slacks and a shirt he fell down onto his couch and told his TV to open YouTube. He had half grown up in the muggle world and there were some things he just wasn’t prepared to get rid off. Especially not with his Dad being the CEO of the world's biggest Tech company. So yes, he chose to live in an apartment, talk to his muggle neighbours on a regular basis and take his bike to work instead of apparating.

His new apartment was a hit with his friends, both muggle-born and from a wizarding family. 

The doorbell rang just as Teddy was making his way through the American late night shows from the day before. 

He sighed and got up and walked into the hallway to press the intercom.

“Hello?”

There was a short pause.

“Hi Teddy. It’s your Uncle. The cool one. Tony.”

Teddy froze, his breathing hitched. 

“Teddy… I know you are angry at me, but… I brought Pizza.”

Teddy didn’t answer, but pushed the button anyway. He leaned onto the door and closed his eyes, waiting for his uncle to get there. He opened the door, when he heard the elevator arrive.

Uncle Tony looked… different. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie, carrying two pizza cartons. Teddy let him walk through the front door wordlessly and closed it behind him. 

“Tuna.”, Tony declared and awkwardly but his things down on the small table next to the front door, “And pineapple.”

Teddy still didn’t say anything, staring at the uncle he hadn’t seen in months in disbelieve.

“I would… you know… ask for a hug, but I am guessing I won’t get one.”

Teddy blinked. He was angry. Angry at his uncle. Angry and mostly hurt.

“Jimmy told me what you said to Dad.”

“I know. It’s why I am here.”

“I am kinda angry.”

“I get that.”

“You really hurt Dad. And me.”

“I know that, too. It’s why… why I came to you first. Your Dad and I… that’s another story. But I never… I never wanted you to get hurt in the crossfire. You know that, right? You, Emmy, Jimmy, Alec and Lily… you guys are the single most important people in my life, well… you guys and your Dad. Of course.”

Teddy knew that, but it was nice to hear. Uncle Tony’s remarks about his Dad only being adopted had hit a very raw nerve with Teddy. He knew his parents loved him. He knew they never  looked at him differently. But… but…. He was. He wasn’t even fully human. 

“I get it… if you don’t want to talk to me, but I haven’t seen you in months and I just… I miss you.”

“Do you really think Dad is ONLY adopted? Less of a Stark?”

“No! I just… I wanted to hurt him like I felt I had been hurt and I knew it would do exactly that.”

“No. You don’t just come up with something like that! Your first thought to hurt Dad wouldn’t be adoption, if that thought wasn’t already there. Maybe not in the forefront, but it was there or you wouldn’t have said it!”

“Teddy…”

“And I don’t know what to make of that. I don’t understand. Mum and Dad CHOSE me. They chose me and I was there’s. Why couldn’t you? Do you think I am… less?”

“No, of course…”

“And Dad… even if they hadn’t adopted him, he’d still be your nephew. Biologically. But me? I am… nothing. An imposter. I shouldn’t be anywhere near you. I am…”

Teddy didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face. Only adopted. It was his worst fear come to life. 

And then Uncle Tony was standing in front of him, his arms engulfing him. There was that familiar smell of something smoky and just… Uncle Tony, all around him.

“No, Teddy, no! From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were mine. My family had grown from only Harry to Teddy and Harry. This was never about you. This fight was never about you! Please… I am going to tell you this now and I know you’ll think badly of me for it, but please, please, please give me a chance.”

Uncle Tony’s voice was heavy with tears, too. Teddy couldn’t see his expression. On instinct he had buried his face into Uncle Tony’s shoulder. Like he used to as a child, when he had hurt himself or simply felt like it. Uncle Tony’s arms were still… safe. Even now, that Teddy was taller than him.

“I DO think of your Dad as my brother. He is. There is no debate, no question. But… as a kid, as a teenager… I was jealous. I was jealous of him spending all that time with our Mum, when I’d had nannies. I was jealous of him and Dad getting along so well. Of their understanding. Of Dad having so much time. So yes, sometimes I would tell myself: It’s because his REAL parents are dead. It’s because they don’t want him  to feel less loved, because he was adopted. I knew it wasn’t true, but I just… needed to believe it sometimes. Because I didn’t want to start resenting him.”

Teddy didn’t know what to say to that. Was there something he could say?

He raised his head and took a step back from his uncle, angrily brushing the tears from his eyes.

“Did you try telling Dad that?”

“Yes, in a way. But… they were so different with Harry, it is hard for him to understand. He only saw how I interacted with Dad long after it had all become so complicated.”

“I… I don’t think badly of you for that, Uncle Tony. I think I… get it, in a way.”

“Can we maybe sit down and talk for a little? Eat that pizza?”

Teddy stared down at the pizzas his uncle had brought.

“How did you know I’d be off work tonight?”

“I didn’t. I was here yesterday. And the day before that. I rang the doorbell and when you didn’t answer I went back to the hotel and ate my pizza. And then your disgusting one.”

On impulse Teddy just hugged him again and heard his uncle whisper carefully: “I missed you, little bear.”

Teddy actually choked up a little at his uncle’s words. No one ever called him that anymore. No one but Uncle Tony, now that his Mum was gone. 

30 (totally not tear-filled minutes) later, the two men were sitting on Teddy’s couch, each with pizza on their lap and some music video on TV.

“How is everyone?”, Uncle Tony asked quietly.

“Mostly okay.”, Teddy shrugged.

“Mostly?”

Teddy sighed, “Emmy seems to be a bit unhappy at Hogwarts. I don’t know… she’s been all moody about going back. Picking fights with Dad and Jo… we’ll see.”

“She is not being bullied or anything, right? Because I don’t care if they are magical kids or not, I will beat them up myself.”

“No. Not that we know. Dad… Dad was so worried, he actually asked Neville, if he had heard something. Jimmy said he didn’t notice anything... now Dad doesn’t really know what to do and Jo decided to just try new stuff. She is doing lots of stuff with Emmy and Wanda, like…”

“Zumba.”, Tony interrupted him.

“Yeah, seems fun.”,  Teddy told him non-committedly. He didn’t know what really to say to that. And he didn’t want to discuss Emmy. It felt like a betrayal to talk about her too much to the uncle she wasn’t really talking to at the moment.

In an attempt to change the subject, Teddy got up and walked towards the kitchen, returning with a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. It was, he knew, his uncle’s favourite.

“Oh, not for me, thanks.”, Uncle Tony waved the offered glass away.

Teddy looked at him in surprise, before simply accepting his uncle’s choice and returning with butterbear instead.

They drank in comfortable silence for a bit.

“So, tell me, young man, how is the new job?”

“A lot of work.”

“The good kind?”

“Yeah, I like it. I love learning.”

“You always have.”, Uncle Tony agreed.

“It’s a little annoying. People seem to feel the constant need to tell me how great Dad was at his job.”

“Circle of life. They did that to your Dad, too. And to me. Somehow they always think it will please you.”

“It doesn’t bother me, per say. But… Uncle Tony, do you think Dad might be disappointed in me for choosing the career he left?”, Teddy asked, the fear that had been on his mind ever since he told his Dad he’d been accepted for the Auror training.

“No.”

“Just no?”

“Just no. I am fairly certain that you could NEVER disappoint your Dad. Not really. He might be worried or concerned or any number of things… He might even be disappointed in something you do, but YOU he will never be disappointed with.”

“Semantics.”

“I don’t think so. Right now I wouldn’t want to presume what your Dad is thinking, but… if this truly bothers you: ask him.  I wasn’t exactly happy with him  becoming an Auror, back then he told me he didn’t have a choice. Do you feel like you had a choice?”

Teddy pretended to think about that for a moment, although he knew the answer and had done so for years: “No. I never had a choice.”


	4. Sunday

**Sunday**

 

Jo Stark woke a start. Loud crashing noises reached her all the way through the floor and her very comfortable mattress. Another audible thud was followed by the very loud voice of her husband shouting : “Scheiße!” 

That didn’t sound like someone might be dying, so Jo honestly considered pretending she hadn’t heard a thing, but now there were fast footsteps chasing up the stairs and she could hear Lily shouting: “No cheating!”, so Jo just gave up and grumpily rolled out of bed. She opened the bedroom door, only for a quick, black shadow to move between her feet and hide under the bed.

“Mama!”, Jimmy came to a halt in front of her, “Kater found something to eat again. It’s not good for cats.”

“Good morning, Jimmy.”, Jo sighed and turned around to fall on her knees in front of the bed, with Jimmy hurrying to the other side to keep Kater from escaping. The stupid thing was huddled right where neither of them could catch him, trying to devour his pray. Jo, already used to this routine, threw herself on her stomach, grabbed the grumbling cat and told him sternly: “Nein! Gib das Mama. Gib es her!”

Kater actually did let go of his food, but continued to grumble, when Jo took the piece of chocolate from him and put him down on the couch next to her bedside table.

He sounded a lot like Alec did, when she asked him to clean his room, Jo noted with amusement.

“Where did he even find this?”, she asked Jimmy. Normally it was ground rule one: No food anywhere where Kater might find it.

“Dad put it on top of the sideboard last night on his way to bed and forgot about it.”, Jimmy grinned gleefully, “Kater managed to pull three plants down with him.”

“What? Oh no.”, Jo ushered Jimmy outside. Kater, it seemed, had already gone off in search for more chaos to cause. She closed the door carefully and hurried downstairs to find Harry carefully sweeping the floor, her poor little plants put on the sideboard for now. She sighed. New pots, it was. She probably had some still stored out back.

Lily, Alec and Wanda were seated on the couch, watching Harry like hawks. It was sunday, meaning no magic was allowed for either of them. It was a rule they had evoked when they had all moved in together. It was meant to make sure that the kids didn’t take magic for granted… make them more aware of how life differed for muggles and especially Jo and it was, Jo had argued, also very important for Harry, since SI was firmly rooted in the muggle world and he really needed to stay up to date, if he wanted to make sure SI would continue to be ahead.

Jo was pretty sure though that Harry hated that rule right now, as he was forced to clean up the mess manually.

The TV was still running. It looked like the kids had had an early start.

“Morning.”, she yawned at all of them, “Are you guys hungry yet?”

“Morning!”, they all replied, some happier than others.

“I’m hungry.”, Lily declared, “But it’s not my turn to help set the table.”

“Whose is it?”, Alec asked, fearful the answer might be him and he’d forgotten again.

“Emmy, but she’s still asleep.”

Well, Jo thought, it was only eight. No need to wake the sleeping dragon… eh… teenager.

“It’s your turn tonight, Jimmy?”

“Yeeeeeees.”

“So how about we switch. You can help me with breakfast and Emmy can set the table tonight.”

“Mhhhhhh… okay.”, Jimmy graciously accepted.

“Can we continue watching without you?”, Lily asked.

“No!”

“Then we’ll help, too. Right, Wanda?”

“Of course.”, Wanda yawned. 

Jo smiled at them, as they made their way towards the kitchen, getting everything ready. Harry joined them ten minutes later, shortly after Jo had heard the vacuum. He walked up to her while she was cutting some cheese.

“Morning.”, he smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, “I am sorry about the chocolate. I put the plants outside for a bit. I’ll get the pots from the utility room after breakfast.”

“Thanks.”, Jo smiled.

As if he could smell it, Jimmy walked in right when Harry pulled the rolls out of the oven.

“Is Emmy up yet?”, Jo asked.

“No. But Teddy is. He’ll be down in a sec.”, Jimmy explained and sat down on his chair.

“Teddy? When did he get here?”, Harry raised an eyebrow. Jo hadn’t noticed him coming in, either.

“Late last night. You were already in bed… he says he had to come by last night so he could apparate and wouldn’t have to drive down from London.”

“I appreciate that.”, Jo laughed. Harry was grinning brightly. Teddy leaving school and living on his own had been a hard blow for Harry, but Teddy seemed to miss his loud and busy family as well, coming over for weekends or dinner more than Jo had dared to hope.

“Mooooooorning, Starks!”, Teddy sundered in, his hair almost the same bright blue as the streaks in Emmy’s hair. 

They ate with their usual amount of noise, until Emmy joined them half an hour later. 

She looked tired, again. 

Jo shared a worried glance with Harry. 

“Mama, we are done.”, Lily declared, “May we continue our episode?” 

“Nachdem ihr eure Sachen weggestellt habt.”, she reminded them, dropping into German on instinct. She did that more and more lately, she had noticed. Especially with Alec and Lily, who had taken to her native language the most. 

“Na klar!”, Lily chirped and the two youngest put their dishes into the dishwasher, looking at Wanda expectantly. “I’ll stay”, Wanda informed them, “Go on without me.” 

Alec and Lily looked a little disappointed but let it go, returning back to the couch and continuing their marathon of old Star Trek episodes. 

“How is life in London?”, Wanda asked Teddy, reaching for another roll. 

“Busy.”, Teddy shrugged, “And fun. If you're okay with that, I’ll come by on Friday to get you.” 

Wanda nodded enthusiastically. 

Jo looked up in surprise. She hadn’t heard anything about that yet. 

“You are going to London?”, Harry asked. Oh, so he hadn't heard about that either, Jo thought. 

“Don’t worry, Dad. We are going to a concert, then out for drinks or something. With some friends from school.”

“If someone recognizes me, we will leave.”, Wanda tried to justify herself. 

“Oh, I wasn't… I didn't mean to sound disapproving! “, Harry assured her,” I was just being… nosy.”

“Interested. You are taking an interest in their wellbeing.“, Jo laughingly tried to correct him. 

“That, too.”, Harry smiled, putting his hand on Jo’s back and smiling at her. 

“Oh no, no PDA at the breakfast table!”, Jimmy shouted seemingly in disgust. 

“Stop it, Jimmy, don't challenge them.”, Emmy groaned, hiding her head in her hands. 

“I fail to see the problem. Why is touching her back PDA?”, Harry asked, looking like a confused puppy. 

“It’s not… your eyes are just… way too sappy. “, Jimmy’s voice sounded so disgusted, Jo was almost ready to take offense. 

“I NEVER look sappy.”, she disagreed violently. 

“You do!”, Teddy, Emmy, Jimmy and (to her surprise) Wanda disagreed in unison. 

Jo was so happy to see Wanda joining the banter, she almost forgot to fake annoyance. 

“Excuse me? I happen to be cool.” 

This time it was her own husband, who betrayed her, snorting loudly. 

“Et tu, Brutus?” 

They continued their playful breakfast long after they had all finished eating and Jo loved every second of it. 

After clearing the table together, Jo took her tablet and made her way outside to spend some time reading. Kater found her there, making himself comfortable on her legs and watching as Harry carried three pots back into the house. 

She had spend about an hour enjoying her lazy Sunday, when Teddy sat down next to her, looking anxious. 

“You okay, Schatz?”, Jo asked, carefully putting her tablet down. 

“Yeah…”, Teddy trailed off. She could see him biting the inside of his cheek, “Jo… I… I don't mean it as an insult. You know that, right?”

Jo blinked. She felt that hint of panic welling up inside of her, that had been her constant companion for so long. 

“Insult?”, she asked, surprised by how weak her voice sounded. 

“That… that I call you Jo, and not Mama… “

Jo let out an audible squeak, causing Teddy to jump a little in surprise. 

“Oh, thank God!”, she breathed, “I thought you were going to say something horrible… like… you don't want me to come visit you anymore or… I don’t know, my frightened brain didn't get there yet. “

“What? No. Of course not! Why would you even think that?”, Teddy’s eyes were wide in horror. 

“I don't know! My brain is an asshole?”

“But… you don't think I am being… horrible? For calling you Jo?”

“Never! Teddy… I… I am not your Mum. I am not trying to replace her in any way. I never will. I love your Dad. And I love you. You. Your siblings. All of you. No matter what might happen one day… even if your Dad and I don't work out… you guys are mine now. My family. And you will always be, for as long as you’ll have me. It will never matter to me what you call me. You can call me Jo. You can call me Mama. You can switch between those two… technically you COULD call me Johanna, but I WILL start calling you Edward.”

That last sentence had the desired effect of making Teddy laugh despite his nervous expression. 

“I won’t do that then.”, he smiled, “But, Jo? Just so you know? You are a great stepmum. And I do love you, too.”

Jo tried desperately to blink the tears away. It was true, she loved Teddy, but he was the oldest. He had been away at school. She had never had as much time with him, as she had had with the younger kids. Carefully she sat up in her chair and bend over to press a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“There is no right or wrong here. We are who we are and we do what WE feel comfortable with.”, she told him, “As long as you know that I will always be there for you.” 

Teddy nodded, now also looking suspiciously teary-eyed. 

“I was thinking of baking Sunday cake now so we can relax later… wanna help?”

“Can I steal some of the chocolate we need for the cake?” 

“Pretty sure that's the main job of a kitchen helper.”, Jo smiled and Teddy put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back inside. 

“What are we baking?”, Wanda asked, still seated at the now empty table, a crossword puzzle in front of her. 

“Hello? You are NOT stealing my chocolate.”, Teddy huffed. 

“I have everything laying around for cherry-chocolate cake.”, Jo shrugged, “That was my plan for today.”

“Oh, I don't know that one yet.”, Wanda smiled, ignoring Teddy completely. 

“We’ll see, I don't know, if it will be enough for everyone.” 

“Everyone? Is someone else coming?”, Teddy looked confused, as he prepared everything to chop chocolate. 

“Yes, your grandparents. Didn't your Dad tell you? I thought that's why you came by. “

“Nope. He didn't tell me. I just came by, because… I wanted to.”

“Best reason in the world.”, Jo grinned. 

“Can I help?”, Jimmy stuck his head in through the door. 

“Oh dear, ähm…”, Jo really wanted to give everyone the opportunity to help, but she really struggled to find something for everyone. 

“If we don't have enough, Jimmy and I can bake muffins. The Kinderschokolade ones we did last month.”, Wanda offered, trying to hide the hope in her voice. She had obviously really loved those muffins. 

“I don't know, if I have all the ingredients. “, Jo furrowed her brow. Jimmy and Wanda looked equally disappointed. 

“You know what?”, Jo walked over to the other side of the counter and pulled out her wallet, “Why don't the two of you take a car and go into town? Get everything we need?” 

“Great idea!”, Teddy laughed, “Can you guys get me a frozen pizza? So I don't have to go shopping after work tomorrow?” 

“Yes!”, Jimmy agreed, “Let's go, Wanda!” 

Wanda looked at the wallet Jo was handing her with shock. Now that she was thinking about it, Jo wasn't sure she had ever send Wanda shopping by herself before, but she could definitely drive. Both Jo and Harry had practiced with her. 

“Which car may we take?”, she asked, her voice overly formal. 

“Your pick.”, Jo shrugged. 

Wanda still looked slightly unsure as Jimmy dragged her off towards the garage. 

Jo walked into the living room to find Emmy, Alec, Lily and Harry sitting on the couch, laughing joyfully. She gave Harry a questioning look, who followed her gaze towards Emmy and he shook his head. Jo sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She was worried, really worried about Emmy. Harry and her had been talking about what to do for a while and now that Emmy was home for the summer, they planned to sit down with her and discuss the possible options they had come up with. 

Teddy meanwhile had turned the music up and was half dancing through the kitchen, measuring ingredients and singing loudly. He looked so happy and carefree that Jo just joined in and they were still singing, when Wanda and Jimmy returned an hour later. 

  
  


On Sundays there were no lunches, only really big breakfasts. More room for cake, Harry liked to say. With cake and muffins already prepared and cooling down, the Starks spend their afternoon outside. Harry, Lily and Jimmy were teaching Wanda how to ride a broom. Emmy and Jo were both reading and enjoying the sun, while Alec was (again) chasing Kater through the garden. Alec obviously wanted to cuddle the willful cat. Kater wasn't that cuddly. He valued his independence greatly. That or he just liked to annoy Alec. 

Emmy squealed in shock as Kater just jumped on her stomach to get over her chair and then sprinted off. 

“Unfair!”, Alec panted and ran around the obstacle that was his sister. 

“Mama, your cat is insane.”, Emmy sighed and put her book away to lean back and close her eyes. 

“Well yes, of course. He is our cat.”, Jo shrugged, “How was he supposed to become anything else?” 

“I remember that Alec wanted a cat once he went to Hogwarts. Dad was really against it.” 

“And he still is. We both are. A school is no place for a cat. An owl, yes, but no cat. Kater will stay here.” 

“I still think it's funny. Dad really doesn't like cats.”

Jo couldn't help laughing. Maybe, she thought, the kids didn't know their father as well as they liked to think. 

“Hello? Where is everyone?”, Arthur Weasley’s voice interrupted them. 

“Granddad!”, Emmy jumped out of her seat and went to hug him enthusiastically, before repeating the whole thing with her grandma. Alec was trailing behind them, carrying an annoyed looking Kater. Apparently he had intercepted his grandparents on the front lawn. 

The others were still enthralled in their game and hadn’t noticed the new arrivals, so Jo got up and carefully hugged both Weasleys. She was happy to see them, of course, but a visit by Ginny’s parents always felt especially stressful to her. 

“How are you, dear?”, Molly asked politely. 

“Very well. And you?” 

The pleasantries continued until the others finally noticed and hurried towards the ground. 

Together they set the table outside and Jo was pleasantly surprised to see that Molly had brought Treacle Tart. Harry was beaming at his favourite dessert. 

“So much food!”, Alec exclaimed and plopped down on his seat, waiting impatiently for everyone to sit down as well. 

“That does NOT mean you have to eat it in one go.”, Harry chastised. 

“You just want to take some to work tomorrow.”, Jo teased. 

“If that's an option, I am getting in line!”, Teddy chimed in and sat down next to Alec. 

At some point Jo just had to zone out of all the conversations around. Questions were flying back and worth… How is school? Work? The cousins? 

It was just way too… loud. 

Suddenly she could feel Harry's hand in hers, squeezing it softly. 

“You alright?”, he whispered, making sure no one else could hear him. 

“Yeah.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay… I am not great, but not horrible, either. Just… tired.”

Harry didn't look convinced, but didn't press the matter, either.

Suddenly there was a huge amount of shuffling and Jo wondered when exactly the kids had all decided to get up. She hadn't been listening for way too long. 

“Mama, do you still need your plate?”, Lily asked. 

“No. No, thank you.”

Lily smiled and took Jo’s plate inside, before she ran after the others. 

“They are teaching Wanda how to fly a broom.”, Harry explained. 

“Oh, why is that okay?”, Arthur asked, looking slightly confused,” We drove down here… No magic! It was very nice, though. Very interesting. You really get to see more of the countryside.”

“We weren't really sure about brooms at first.”, Harry admitted,” We discussed it at length and decided that brooms were toys and we didn't want to take away the usual Sunday matches. Especially now, that Teddy mostly comes by on the weekends.”

“It is a good idea.”, Arthur smiled, “And since you have many muggles in your family, the idea is even better.” 

“Speaking of family: How are things with you and Tony?”, Molly asked and Jo felt Harry’s grip on her hand tighten. 

“It’s been better.”, Harry told her, carefully trying to keep his face neutral. 

“Has it been worse?”, Molly asked. 

“No.” 

“Oh, Harry, what am I going to do with you boys?” 

Jo felt anger well up inside. 

“Nothing. They are two grown men. They can figure out their own problems.”, she hissed, surprised by the sharpness in her voice. 

“They are family. Not talking to each other, it's just not right. They need to work this out. ”

“Just because they are brothers, doesn't mean they should just… No, you do not have to ‘work it out’. Not everything can be ‘worked out’.“

Molly opened her mouth to answer, when she suddenly stopped and narrowed her eyes at Arthur, who gave her a meaningful glance. Jo meanwhile felt like exploding, her hand was shaking, Harry was still holding it tight. She hated this, all of it. 

There it was again, that old feeling of anger, shame, guilt, resolve, sadness… 

“It’s not something we should discuss today. Please.”, Harry ended the discussion. Molly still didn't look convinced, but didn't go on. 

“I’ll go see if the dishwasher is full.”, Jo declared and jumped up to almost run inside. 

She leaned on the counter and breathed in. And out. In. And out. 

“Jo?” 

She turned around to find Molly standing behind her, looking worried. 

“I am sorry, if I… stepped into something. I have just known Tony and Harry for so long. I worry.”

“I know.”, Jo sighed, “Family is… a tough subject to me. But I should not have overreacted. It wasn't fair to go off on you. I was already on the edge and then… I am sorry, Molly.”

“ You were already on edge? I hope it wasn't us?”

“No! It is always lovely to see you and the kids are so happy. Don't worry.”, Jo hurried, but inside she felt like running off. Yes, the Weasleys stressed her. How could they not? They were Ginny’s parents. She always felt like she was being put under a microscope. Would Ginny have reacted the same? Would Ginny have made it better? 

She had known Ginny. Liked her, really. Ginny would have dragged Harry and Tony in a room and never let them out until they had worked it out. But Ginny and her were from very, very different backgrounds. And just because they loved the same man and the same children, it did not mean that they were similar. 

Urgh, how much she hated her insecurities sometimes. Ginny had been so self-assured, Jo still sometimes woke up and couldn't believe that her life was real. That it wasn't a dream. And in her weakest moments she feared Harry would finally recognize that he could do so much better. 

“I know things weren't always easy between us, but I want us to be family, too.”, Molly told her, putting a hand on Jo’s arm. 

“So do I.”, Jo smiled, “But we’ll have to work that out for ourselves. And so, I fear, do Harry and Tony.”

“Let’s hope for the best.”, Molly agreed, “But for now: How about you show me how this dish thing works. I’d really like to understand it. Just don't tell my husband or he’ll try and buy one.” 

“Deal.”, Jo laughed and turned around. 

The Weasleys stayed until after a very loud dinner and Jo could enjoy it more that time. When everything was cleaned up, the children send upstairs and prepared for the next morning, Jo walked up to go to bed. She looked in on Harry, who had wanted to read over a file for the next day, only to find him at his desk, deep asleep, with Kater laying on his lap, sleeping as well. Jo smiled and carefully closed the door, before finally slipping under her covers and ending a very long, but ultimately great day. 


	5. The newest Avenger

**The newest Avenger**

 

The last thing Peter Parker had expected to see today was Happy Hogan standing in his school’s bathroom. Normally, he would have been quite happy to see the (frankly very rude) man, but on top of everything else, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with Happy.

“Hi, Happy… How are you doing?”, he asked

“I… I really owe you one. I don’t know what I would do without this job. Before I met Tony, I…”

Happy’s surprising declaration was rather unceremoniously cut short by someone flushing the toilet. The kid awkwardly walking out and carefully washing his hands was a couple of years below Peter, so he didn’t actually know him. Peter wasn’t sure if this made the situation more or less awkward.

“How long have you been here?”, he asked Happy, not daring to make a comment about his job being in security.

“Long enough to make it weird. Boss wants to see you.”

Peter couldn’t stop himself from envisioning Tony Stark hiding out in a high school toilette.

“Is he here, too?”, he whispered.

“In the toilette? No. Come on.”

Peter followed Happy outside, where a car was waiting. When Happy opened the door for him, Peter nervously slid inside and almost screamed in shock. Tony Stark was already sitting inside, looking at him behind tinted glasses. 

“Mr Parker, it's a joy to see you alive and well.” 

“Mr Stark! I… What… I… I mean… What are you doing here?”

“Here? In my car? Driven by my employee?” 

“Yes. No. Ehm. Hi!” 

“Hi. And to answer your question: I just realized that for some reason my brother and I always have important conversations in a car. This conversation is important. So I brought a car. Happy! Drive us around. A drive in, maybe. I feel like a cheeseburger. Do you feel like a cheeseburger?”

“Ehm. Yes?” 

“Cheeseburger it is.” 

They sat in silence for a bit, until Peter couldn't take it anymore. 

“You and your brother always talk in cars?” 

“Not always, no. But surprisingly often.”

“Your brother isn't exactly human, is he?” 

“Oh. He is very human. He is just… enhanced.’

“Cool. You guys talking again?”, Peter knew it was the wrong thing to ask the moment he said it. Stark’s slightly wistful expression closed down immediately. 

“My brother”, he explained through gritted teeth, “feels like he always had to safe everyone. As soon, as he realizes that Barnes is no victim, he and I will be fine again.” 

Peter nodded dutifully, but he remembered the determined look on the younger Stark Brother. The conviction, that he was right… There was no way in hell, it would all fall back into place like that. And Peter didn't think Mr Stark actually believed that. 

He shivered at the memory of the cloaked CEO standing straight, arm pointing right at him. There had been a blinding light. A heavy weight hitting his chest… And then nothing. He had awoken hours later in a jet that had to be send for them all, since the other team had so rudely taken their ride. 

Harry Stark had managed to knock him out with one word. Enhanced. That was one word for it. 

“Anyway. I am not here because of my pig headed brother. I am here because of you.”

Peter braced himself for the scolding of a lifetime. That never came. 

“I am here to apologize. I told you to stay out of it. I told you to stay home. And then I didn't tell you what was going on. I am sorry, Peter. I should have known better. I have seen it happen before. It almost got you killed. Just like it almost got my brother killed too many times to count.”

Peter blinked at him in shock. 

“I… I… Thank you.”

“It won't happen again. Here.”, Mr Stark handed him a piece of carton. Pizza? It smelled of tuna and had a number scribbled on it, “That's my number. My private, private number. Not too many people have it. You use it. If you get in trouble. Or just… you use it. “

“I will.”, Peter looked at the paper. Gobsmacked. Call him. Just like that? 

The screen separating them from Happy went down. 

“We are here, Boss.”

“Mh. That looks like a queue. Wanna go in?” 

“In? Where people… Can see us?” 

“Is there something wrong with me taking my favourite intern out for burgers? I don't think so.”

Happy parked the car and opened the door for the both of them. Insisting to open the doors to the restaurant, too. 

When he started to carefully look around, Tony gave him an annoyed look. 

“Are you afraid someone knew beforehand I would come here and lie in hiding?” 

“You can never be too careful. Someone could try something.”, Happy defended himself. 

Mr Stark didn’t respond, instead joining the queue and looking at his options. 

“What do you want, kid?” 

Peter noticed that people were starting to stare, whispering rather obviously, but that didn't seem to bother Mr Stark. 

When the first person started to approach them, Happy stepped in between them, shaking his head menacingly. 

No fans today, his stare was saying. 

Bo

th Peter and Mr Stark ordered and retreated to the farthest corner, Happy standing a little apart and glaring at everyone. 

“I haven't been inside one of these for ages. Used to take my nieces and nephews sometimes. Our secret. When no parents were around.”

“You must have been careful then. One of the girls in my class did a presentation in social studies on how the super rich deal with their fame. There were like… three pictures of your brother’s kids.”, Peter blurted out. There weren't any more on the internet, either. Peter had started looking into Harry Stark like crazy, when he had met the man in person. He strongly suspected his “enhancement” had something to do with why he was so good at hiding. 

“Funnily enough, people don't expect me to walk into a restaurant with a bunch of rowdy kids.”, Mr Stark shrugged, chewing on one of his multiple burgers. 

“Mr Stark…”, Peter started carefully, “About that internship thing…” 

“You mean the cover you kept using for your… activities?”

“Yes. About that… I know I’ve kept asking about a spot with the Avengers...“

“Yes, and it is yours. I already set everything in motion. We’ll have to move you to the compound, of course. We’ll have to tell your aunt then. Your rooms are being prepared as we speak. I have a new and improved suit for you. And we’ll hold a press conference to introduce you to the world. Well, the part that hasn’t seen your videos on Youtube, that is. So, senators and stuff.”

“I can’t.”

At his words, Peter saw Mr Stark’s face fall.

“What? You have been nagging me for…”

“I know!”, Peter interrupted him, “But I can’t. With everything that just happened. Everything I just saw. I could have died. I almost did. Several times. And Liz and her Dad and...Aunt May. I can’t. Not now. I…  __ I think you are right. What you said before. About me staying home for now. At least.”

“All right, if that is, what you want…”

“It is.”

Mr Stark stayed silent for a moment, staring off into the distance. Peter turned around slightly and followed his eyeline to find a man sitting at the other end of the restaurant, chatting happily with two young kids.

“That is settled then, if you are sure.”, Mr Stark finally broke his silence, turning his attention  back to Peter, “Happy! I feel like a milkshake. Do you feel like a milkshake? Happy, go get us all milkshakes. Bring yourself one.”


	6. Anlass

**Anlass**

 

Bucky Barnes looked out of the window in his hospital room and down on the street below. He was scouting the area. Looking at threats. Possible exists. Potential dangers.

He had been doing that for most of the past couple of weeks. Years, actually. But now he was doing it from inside a magical hospital, so at least something was different. 

His gaze turned back to the small table in the corner. Steve’s letter was still openly lying there. 

At first, Bucky hadn't been able to relax. Not really. Someone might walk in. Storm in. Anything. But the healers had assured him that NO ONE would enter his room without permission. Not even them. And slowly Bucky was trying to let go of some of his deeply ingrained habits. 

That letter was the reason Bucky was now looking out the window. Again. It had been Steve’s third letter and still Bucky hadn't managed to send an answer. 

Thankfully that didn't seem to bother Steve, who send updates on what was happening outside. Apparently Steve had left his safe house in France to try and find more rogue Hydra agents. He was accompanied by Sam and (to Bucky’s big surprise) Sirius. 

And Bucky knew it was ridiculous. He knew it was stupid. But… it didn't exactly feel good. 

Steve was out there fighting Hydra and he was seated comfortably in a warm, magical hospital room. His best friend, his captain, was in danger and Bucky was too bloody weak to protect him. 

A soft knock interrupted Bucky’s gloomy thoughts. He waited a moment to see, if the person would enter uninvited before shouting “Yes?” 

“Hello? Oh, hi! Mr Barnes?”

“Bucky.”, he answered instinctively, examining the woman in front of him. She had very long, brown hair pulled up in a messy bun, one of these crazy pants, that always make you look like you are wearing a skirt, and a tank top proudly declaring ‘I am not completely useless. I can be used as a bad example’ on it. 

Bucky blinked at her in surprise. 

“May I come in?”, she asked from her place in the hall. There was a massive backpack slung across her shoulder. 

She looked like the most non-threatening person Bucky had ever seen, but Bucky hadn't survived this long by being careless. 

“Harry send me.” 

Bucky pretty much doubted that. He tensed, his left arm reflexively balling his metal fist. The strange woman seemed to notice that something about her had rang alarm bells. She frowned, then smiled. “Oh, sorry. Roonil Wazlib send me.”

Bucky relaxed. At least a little. 

“So can I come in? Maybe? I have cake in my backpack.” 

“Yes. Do sit.”, Bucky replied carefully. Something about her seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

She smiled happily and sat down on the chair opposite him. 

“Hi! And sorry again, for forgetting the name thing. Running around the Wizarding World by myself always stresses me out. And then, of course, I don't know you and I didn't know, if you’d be happy to see me… Or if I would annoy you… or… you know? And then I just got nervous and anxious and then I keep forgetting stuff. I swear, the other day I was at the doctor's and they asked for my age and I really didn't know. Had to ask what year it was and then do the math. So embarrassing. Like when people ask me to spell my name, because it's weird, and I forget the bloody alphabet…”

“What IS your name?”, Bucky hurried to ask, when she had to stop for breath. 

She turned beet red immediately. 

“Oh God. Sorry. It's Jo. Jo Schälchen.”

“That is a weird name.”

“It’s German.”

“I know some German. Even for a German name, it is weird.”

“True. There is a story behind it, though.”

“What is it?” 

“You really want me to bore you with my family history?” 

“I have nowhere else to be.” 

“Okay… But first… “, she reached into her massive backpack and pulled out two containers and a piece of cloth that turned out to hold two forks. She handed one of each to Bucky, then reached into her backpack again.

“Ahhhh, there it is: coffee!” She put a small cup in front of him and poured some steaming hot coffee from a can. 

“You brought food.”, Bucky stated disbelievingly. 

“Well, yes. This is a hospital. Magical or not, I am guessing the food could be better.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and took a sip, choosing not to answer. It was good coffee. Jo opened her container with enthusiasm and took a fork of cake, before turning back to their previous conversation. 

“So, my name. Ähm, my grandfather's family had to flee Schlesien after WWII, he was only three years old. Because he was so small, they put him and his grandma on one of the carts. My grandfather told me once, that he was sitting on her lap and his parents and four older siblings were walking around them. And then they weren't. It was so chaotic and horrible, in the middle of everything, they just lost sight of each other. My grandfather continued on with his grandmother, but… Well, it was a hard and horrible trip… She didn't make it. My Grandfather was lucky enough that another family picked him up and took him with them. Other kids weren't that lucky. In the end he got put with a family in Northern Germany. Officials had to put down his name and that's where Schälchen comes from. We don't really know, if his name was something similar sounding and someone misspelled it or if it was a nickname and my grandfather remembered it like this… to be fair, he was three, when he last saw his family. How was he supposed to remember that?”

“He never found them again?” 

“No.”, Jo shook her head, “He had no idea where they went or if they had made it. He didn't know their real names… And they didn't know his new one.”

“That's… Poor kid.”

“Sometimes I feel like it should put my own problems in perspective.”, Jo shrugged, “I thought about trying to look for them now… But… I don't know. “

“Perspective?”, Bucky frowned, “Why would it?” 

Jo laughed suddenly. “Sorry, but you looked almost offended. I told Harry once, that considering what happened to my grandfather or Harry or… You know… So many people, my problems are rather small. And then he said something very poetic. “

“What was it?”, Bucky asked, finally really relaxing with this strange woman. 

“Life sucks for a myriad of people in a myriad of different ways. It's no contest.”

Now even Bucky had to crack a little smile. 

“That is rather poetic.”

“I know, right? It's high up there with the reasons why I love that stupid man.”

“He isn't necessarily wrong.”

“I never said he was.”, Jo shrugged, “I quite enjoy the fact, that he accepts other people’s hardships without telling you how much worse he’s had it. That's surprisingly rare.” 

Bucky thought back to his own tiny encounters with the man. 

“How is he?”, he asked carefully, finally taking his first piece of cake. 

“Mh, he is Harry. Right now, he is… Making sure everyone is taken care of. He likes to keep busy.”

“Will you tell him, that I am sorry for… All the trouble I am causing? Steve wrote to me. He said Harry and his brother… aren't okay.”

“Why would you apologize for that?”, Jo frowned at him. 

“Because I am the reason they are fighting.”, Bucky stated. Why did he even have to specify that? 

Jo looked at him blankly, before putting down her fork and folding her arms. 

“Let's be real here for a second. You are NOT the reason they are fighting, you are… How do I put that? I don't know how to say this in English… In German we have ‘Grund’ and ‘Anlass’. ‘Grund’ is the underlying reason. The… root… basis… of the problem. The ‘Anlass’ is just… the reason why all the other stuff bubbled to the surface. Catalyst? I think that works…”

“So you are saying, I am ‘Anlass’, not ‘Grund’.” 

“Exactly! Harry and Tony have been ignoring their problems for far too long. They have been growing bigger and bigger… And then you were just the spark to set it all aflame. Maybe that's even a good thing? It would have happened at some point. You can't bottle up things forever. It makes you sick. To just… Keep it all in.”

Bucky took another bite. Was she right? Harry had hinted at something similar. 

Still, he had trouble believing that it would have blown up in such spectacular fashion. 

He was so deep in thought, it seemed to freak out Jo a little, who shook him out of his gloom by reaching back into her ominous backpack. 

“Before I forget: I am NOT carrying these things back. They are heavy as fuck. Here.”

She dropped a bunch of books on the table. 

“Harry's Mum bought most of those, when Harry joined the Wizarding World. And I added some, later. I know it can all be a little overwhelming, when you have to come to grips with magic. So here is some history books and stuff…”

Bucky reached for the book on top. “Hogwarts. A history.”, he read out loud. 

“Yeah, that one is Harry's personal one, but I am sure he's okay with you borrowing it.” 

“He doesn't know?” 

“He knows I am here… He dropped me off on his way to work.”, she shrugged, ”The library is my domain. He doesn't interfere there. Oh, I brought some other stuff, too. There is this. And this. And this. “

She just kept pulling packages of food out of that damn backpack. There were cookies and crackers. Lots of chocolate… Basically everything unhealthy. 

“It was the one thing I HATED about the hospital. The food was way too healthy. Like… I'm in here, talking about the most painful parts of my life and you INSIST on feeding me semi-healthy stuff?! Comfort food. Comfort food is the answer. Oh, and this. Cards, so you can play some solitaire. It was the only thing I could think of this morning that one could play by themselves. “

Bucky decided to just give up on commenting on all the things she told him. Every time one of her statements warranted a question, she had moved on long before Bucky could get a word in. 

“Thank you.”, he told her instead, filing all that information away for later. 

“You are very welcome. Do you have any more treatment today?” 

“No. Not today.”, Bucky admitted. He’d had a long talk with Healer Kremer this morning, now he knew they were discussing some more potions. He HATED knowing they were talking about him and he couldn't really take part. 

“Do you feel like company?” 

He considered that question for a second. Company. He hadn't really had that in… 70 years? Either he was alone, or fighting, or running… But just… Company? He considered Jo for a second, before giving her a rare smile. 

“Yes, that would be nice.”

“Oh great! I brought monopoly. At home, no one ever likes to play that with me. I thought you couldn't exactly say no, so…”

Bucky chuckled. The whole thing was so ridiculous, for a brief moment he had forgotten everything that had happened. He felt like that cheeky kid from Brooklyn again. 

“Fair warning, though. I only found Lily's Disney edition.”


	7. Kings

**Kings**

 

“Stark? Harry Stark?” 

The man in question turned towards the voice much quicker than T’Challa, King of Wakanda, would have deemed possible. 

Stark’s right hand was buried deep within one of the pockets of his hideous Bermuda shorts and T’Challa was acutely aware that the man was clutching some sort of weapon. With a shiver, he remembered the wooden stick, the wand, Stark had used back in Leipzig. He almost didn't recognize the man now. His clothes way more casual, his beard shaved off… 

T’Challa raised both his hands in a gesture of peace. 

“I mean no harm.”, he hurried, “We have met before. You might not recognize me, but…”

“I know who you are.”, Stark interrupted him, his voice icy. 

Maybe, T’Challa thought, his sister had been right. Approaching the other man during a visit to the zoo might not have been the smartest idea, even if it was the most discreet option. 

“I apologize for the intrusion, but I needed to talk to you.”, T’Challa was expecting at least some acknowledgment for his  apology, he was a king after all. No such luck, though. Stark simply raised an eyebrow at him, his hand still firmly in his pocket. T’Challa was ready to sigh loudly in frustration. What was up with these Stark Brothers? 

Determined not to let that eerie silence deter him, the king continued: “Do you have a couple of minutes to sit and talk?” 

“No.” 

“Considering your reputation, you are much ruder than I expected.”, T’Challa shot back, now really annoyed by the other man’s behavior. He was a businessman, after all. Shouldn't he at least try and be friendly with the king of a whole damn country? 

“That makes two of us.”, Stark responded instead. 

“Harry? Alles klar?” 

T’Challa had been so focused on their weird little standoff, he hadn't noticed the small group approaching. There, a little to the side, stood what T’Challa assumed was Stark’s family. 

The woman in the front was the one who had spoken. She was wearing gaucho pants, flip flops and a tank top proudly declaring “I’d like to be a Schwa”. Whatever the hell that meant. She was standing a little in front of the other three, as if to shield them from any potential danger. There was a small, red-headed girl about eight or nine, a teenager spouting the same wild, black hair as Stark and a young, brown-haired woman. T’Challa almost took an involuntary step backwards. Was that Wanda Maximoff?! 

What was she doing here? 

Only when Stark replied with  “Ja, nur eine kleine Unterbrechung”, did T’Challa realize she had spoken German. 

She gave T’Challa another weary look,  before taking the young girl’s hand and leading the group away.

“Why are you taking Wanda Maximoff to the zoo?”, he asked, before he managed to stop himself.

“Did you expect me to leave her at home?”, Stark frowned.

“I am so confused.”, T’Challa groaned and was pleasantly surprised to see a careful smile appear on Stark’s face.

“Wanda has been part of my family, ever since Leipzig. So when I take the members of my family that are NOT at boarding school or work to the zoo, that includes Wanda.”

“Secretary Ross has been going crazy trying to find her and you have just hidden her away in your home.” 

“I am not hiding Wanda. We have invited her into our home, because everyone deserves a chance at a family. And because we genuinely like her.”

“Considering how lucky you were Ross didn’t release your name to the public and issued a warrant, I didn’t think you would risk harboring a girl many are making responsible for the deaths of my people.”

“Are you? Making her responsible? Because how many people would have died on the ground, had Wanda not tried? And which one of us is not responsible for too many deaths?  Although… when it comes to you, I don’t know.”, Stark cocked his head to the side, “What I do know about you, though… you supported and were ready to enforce the Accords, even though you had no plans of complying with them yourself now, didn't you? Rules are always only meant for others. Not for the KING of Wakanda.”

That stung, T’Challa had to admit. Mainly because Stark wasn’t actually too far off. His suit. His powers… they meant he fell under the Accords. 

“That is why I am here.” he told Stark carefully, “I supported the Accords,  because they were my father’s wish. And I fought you in Germany, because I was convinced Barnes had killed my father. I recently had reason to evaluate my… blind faith in my father. I want to finally open Wakanda to the world. I won’t repeat past mistakes. And I am here to atone for those I have already made.” 

T’Challa stopped, unsure of how to continue with everything he needed and wanted to discuss with the man. Stark’s gaze had softened considerably. He gestured towards a nearby, empty bench and seated himself, patiently waiting for T’Challa to follow. Evidently the man had decided to at least hear him out, despite his intrusion.

“My sister has run facial recognition on you and the others fighting on Captain America’s side for a while. Today was the first time something came up. I… I want to apologize to Barnes. And possibly offer some help. Zemo used my father to manipulate me into almost killing an innocent man. Barnes tried to tell me, but I didn’t listen. I am ashamed of that.”

Stark simply looked at him, until T’Challa finally sat down next to him.

“It was an understandable reaction. No one blames you for it. We have all lost someone… and done horrible things in response.” 

T’Challa shivered, when he thought of the pictures he had seen after New York. Sokovia. Maybe Stark taking in Maximoff wasn't that surprising after all.

“From what I heard, he tried to manipulate you as well… and failed.” 

Stark frowned again, his gaze travelling towards the hands in his lap.

“I.. have seen it happen before. Have seen it destroying lives. My godfather, Sirius,  was framed for the murder of my biological parents. No one believed him. He didn’t even get a trial. He spent almost 12 years in prison. Another on the run. I have seen the devastation.”

T’Challa swallowed. Maybe Stark was more than the arrogant asshole he came off as. It certainly sounded like he had had his own fair share of pain.

“My father’s death does not absolve me from my responsibilities. Barnes was a victim. I helped make him one. Is there something I can do?”

“I have found help for him. I hear he is making good progress. He’ll be leaving the hospital soon,  but…”, Stark stopped to consider for a second, his right hand moving up to scratch a beard that was no longer there, “Next month, I will officially move to get Barnes pardoned for everything that happened while he was under Hydra’s control. I would appreciate your support. I am sure it would go a long way.”

T’Challa didn’t have to think long on that request. 

“Of course.”, he nodded, “But I fear this might not go over well with everyone. Especially your brother.”

“I’ll deal with my brother.”, Stark replied darkly.

 


	8. Home

**Home**

  
  


“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?”, Jo asked one last time. She was leaning in the doorway while Wanda put on her shoes and jacket. 

“No. I can really drive myself.”,  Wanda told her. Again.

“I know that, but if you drive, you can’t drink anything.”

“Jo, we are going to the cinema. We are not going out to drink! And even if I got tipsy and drove the car, I couldn’t crash it, even if I tried. Arthur has pumped it so full of spells… how does it even  still move with electricity?”

“That’s a question you’ll need to ask someone who actually understands magic. And technology. I qualify as neither. But I CAN tell you where the term magic comes from.”,  Jo grinned, “Also beside the point. Drinking and driving is a no go.”

“I know”,  Wanda almost rolled her eyes,  “If I SHOULD end up drinking something,  I’ll call you.”

“No matter the time.”

“No matter the time.”,  Wanda agreed, took the keys for her favourite car off the sideboard and waved goodbye at Jo.

“Have fun!”,  Jo called after her. 

Ten minutes later Wanda was driving down the country road leading into town, loudly singing along to her playlist,  when the AI system informed her of a call.

“Wanda, oh wonderful Wanda, what are you doing?”, Teddy’s voice sounded over the speakers.

“Driving into town.”

“Watcha’ doin’ that for?”

“I am meeting Jenny from Zumba and a couple of her friends. We are going to the movies.”

“Really? Can I tag along?”, his voice was hopeful and Wanda felt a tiny pinch of regret when she had to turn him down.

“Sorry. I was explicitly told that it’s ladies’ night.”

“Damn it. How dare you have a social life without me?! I always invite you out with the guys!”, Teddy huffed,  causing Wanda to grin widely.

“That’s because I am likeable.”

“Ouch, right in the feels.”,  Wanda could practically hear Teddy gripping his chest in mock hurt,  “You know what? Sometimes my weird working hours suck. Everybody’s busy and I am bored.” 

“Read a book.”, Wanda deadpanned.

“Can’t. Too wired.”

“Go for a run.”

“Don’t be absurd. It’s cold and drizzly.”

“Edward, you’re a wizard. You can protect yourself.”

“But I don’t wanna do something productive!”,  Teddy pretended to whine, while Wanda joined the main road,  “Is Emmy home?”

“Nope. Your Dad took her with him on a business trip to Washington. They should be back tomorrow.”

“Lily will be in bed soon… what’s Mama doing?”

“She said something about a hot bath and Pride and Prejudice.”

“If this continues,  I’ll have to come over to try and cuddle Kater. I’d spend my whole evening chasing him through the house.”

“And the grounds. Your Dad finally installed that catflap.”

“I hate my life.”

“Stop whining. Go out by yourself! Meet someone nice! I hear Molly is ready for great grandkids.”, Wanda grinned.

“Now you are just being cruel, Wanda. And why don’t you have a longer name to call you,  when you misbehave?”

“Why would I, Edward?”, Wanda teased,  “Sorry, I have arrived. Talk soon?”

“Yes. Rub it in! Rub it in. You have a social life and I am a pariah. A boring pariah!”

“Goodbye, Teddy!”, Wanda laughed and ended the call.

She grinned widely when she exited the car. It was weird, but Teddy and her had really hit it off. He reminded her of Pietro, sometimes. In a good way. It was nice to have that kind of energy again. And Teddy treated her like a part of the family, too. Often he did take her along to concerts,  pubs… or just for a relaxing movie night on his couch.

Wanda made her way over to the cinema. There was a young, plump woman already standing in front of it.

“You Wanda?”, she called hopefully.

“Yes. Hi!”, Wanda walked over to her.

“Oh thank God! I am Rachel. Jenny told us she’d invited you and I am SO thankful. I had to take the bus and was WAY early. But now you’re here, so at least I have someone to talk to!”

“Am I that early?”,  Wanda frowned and checked her watch.

“No! We just gave Rachel a later time,  because she is always neurotically early!”, Jenny shouted from behind them,  laughing happily. There were two other girls standing behind her, laughing as well. Apparently they had waited in the foyer.

“You did WHAT?!”,  Rachel shouted.

“Oh,  come on. We didn’t want you to stay in the cold for too long. Please don’t be mad, luv.”,  said one of the other girls, looking on pleadingly.

Rachel grumbled good-naturedly,  locked arms with Wanda and pulled her towards the others. 

It turned out the other two were sisters Chelsea and Sheila and they seemed just as happy to meet Wanda as Rachel had. 

“Let’s get our tickets, all the popcorn in the world and enjoy us some action!”,  Chelsea declared, pumping her fist in the air.

The others laughed and followed behind. 

More than two hours later, the five women left the cinema, laughing amicably. Wanda was beaming. The movie had been ridiculous, stupid fun and Wanda had loved it. 

“Well, that was FUN!”, Sheila announced, as they made their way in front of the cinema, “Now pub?”

Wanda looked at her in shock. Pub? So Jo had been right after all. Did Wanda really want to go and get drinks? She really didn’t want to inconvenience Jo by calling her in the middle of the night, but on the other hand, she really didn't want to be the boring girl leaving early. The girls all nodded and looked expectantly at Wanda.

Screw this, she thought, Jo told you to call, so why not take her up on it?

“I’m in.”

The others cheered and five minutes later they all sat down in the pub around the corner, ordering their drinks.

“So, what’s new with you, Rachel? How is the job hunt going?”, Jenny asked carefully.

“Argh, no. Horrible. I was so happy when I left for Uni. Now I don’t have a job and am back to living with my mum. It’s so… humiliating. And exhausting.”, Rachel sighed, “It’s like I am 14 again.”

The others nodded in sympathy. Suddenly Wanda felt even less sure about this exercise. She didn’t want anyone asking after her family. She didn’t want to be the poor orphan with the dead twin and the destroyed country again. These girls thought she was normal. She didn’t want them to look at her differently.

“Rachel’s mother is…special.”, Chelsea explained quitely to Wanda.

“Special? How?”, Wanda looked at the grim faces of her (hopefully) new friends.

“The other day, she asked me, if I wouldn’t consider smoking. Maybe I’d eat less.”, Rachel took a huge sip from her beer.

“What? That’s just… wow.”, Wanda shook her head.

“You sure you don’t wanna come and move in with me for a bit?”, Sheila asked, her face honestly concerned.

“Yeah, thanks. I know she’s… a bitch, but for now I’m good. Just need to find a job and I’m out of here. My mum was right, after all, I should have studied something ‘real’.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”, Chelsea huffed angrily, “You wanna do that for the rest of your life, so you better like it.”

“What did you study?”, Wanda asked carefully.

“Linguistics and Arabistics.”

“Wow. That sounds awesome.”, Wanda smiled at her, “Jo studied Medieval Studies. You’d probably get along quite well.”

“Who’s Jo?”, Rachel wondered.

“Her stepmum.”, Jenna chirped, before Wanda could answer, “What did she do with that degree?”

“She worked as a personal assistant for a while. Right now she works as a research assistant from home.”

“See?”, Sheila smiled, “There is something for everyone.”

“At least you made it out of here.”, Chelsea groaned, “I am still stuck here. I live in a crappy little apartment and just… go on. Like I did in school. Only now I work there full time instead of after school.”

“Hello? Our apartment isn’t crappy.”, Jenny tried to joke, but it fell a little short. 

“Where do you live, Wanda?”, Sheila asked, smiling warmly.

“We live up on Prussia Cove.”, Wanda explained.

Chelsea whistled through her teeth. “That’s quite something. Are your folks loaded or something?”

Wanda took another sip of her drink, before saying: “Yeah. They are.” Then she closed her eyes. She had lied now, actively so. She knew, she should feel guilty, but it just felt so nice, to be… normal.

“You could probably live everywhere then. Why in the middle of nowhere?”, Jenny asked.

“I like it. It’s quite. Relaxing.”

“Emmy told me your brother lives in London. You visit him a lot?”

“Yes. We hang out when he has time off. He actually asked me, if we didn’t want to share a flat, but right now, I am really happy here.”

“Must be nice.”, Rachel sighed, “I’d give anything to get to live in London.”

“We always want what we don’t have.”, Sheila padded her arm, “One day, you’re gonna miss it here.”

“Your brother… I think I’ve seen him before… tall bloke? Weird hair?”, Chelsea asked.

“Yes, that’s Teddy. He dyes his hair all the time.”

“He single?”

“Chelsea!”, Jenny laughed in horror.

“What? Have you seen him? He is one good looking guy and pickings around here are slim. Where do you want to meet a fella we didn’t go to school with?”

Jenny buried her face in her hands in shame. Wanda was laughing happily. Chelsea’s question didn’t bother her at all-

“He’s single, Chelsea. He actually wanted to tag along tonight, but I told him it was girls only. Sorry.”

“Shame on you!”, Chelsea declared loudly, “Next time, we’ll trade brothers. I have one. You can have him.”

“Our brother is twelve.”, Sheila groaned.

“Is he? Must have forgotten about that. Do you have a bloke, Wanda?”

“I… I do, actually. But right now it’s long distance.”, Wanda admitted carefully, not really wanting to get into that particular situation.

“Don’t complain! That’s bad taste, when we go empty.”, Chelsea finished her beer and gestured for another one. The girls were all laughing widely now.

“I’ll make it up to you.”, Wanda boldly declared, “Next time we’re making a movie night at home, I’ll invite you guys. Then you can inspect Teddy.”

“As if he won’t notice he’s being sold off.”, Jenny laughed loudly.

“He won’t. His best friends from school are all girls and even if: he won’t mind. He’s not the type to hide, just because he’s in a room with women.”

“I like him even more.”, Chelsea grinned.

They continued laughing and drinking in that fashion for hours, until the pub was about to close and Wanda reached for her phone.

“I’m gonna call home.”, she unnecessarily told the others.

“We’ll have to walk anyway.”, Sheila told her, “We’ll wait with you.”

Jo picked up after about ten seconds, her voice as awake as ever.

“Helloooooooooooooooo!”, Jo screeched and Wanda held her phone away from her ear, “Sorry. Had to do that. Will do it again tomorrow morning, when you have more than one Kater.”

Wanda groaned. “Can you come and get me, after all? I had a little too much to drink.”

“Sure thing. But always remember: You puke, you clean. Pick you up in front of the cinema?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

20 minutes later the five girls were taking refuge under the roof of the now closed cinema. It had started to drizzle again, when Wanda was surprised to see the VW Bus pull up at the curb, not the small electric car Jo prefered to drive.

The driver door opened and Wanda’s mouth well open. It wasn’t Jo, after all, apparently Harry had returned early.

“You’re home!”, she grinned happily, as he walked over and hugged her.

“Yeeeees, and I brought presents.”, Harry laughed, before turning to the others, “Hi! I am Harry. Who needs a ride?”

“Hi!”, the others answered in unison, before Rachel said: “No one, Sir, we can walk from here.”

“It’s raining. It’s cold and late. And I brought the big car, so let me feel useful, please.”

Wanda nodded at them behind Harry’s back and Rachel looked like she wanted to politely decline again, when Chelsea elbowed her and said: “Yes, please, too lazy and drunk to walk.”

Harry laughed and they all hurried to get out of the wet air, with Wanda declaring shotgun and sitting down next to Harry. He was still dressed in a suit and undershirt, so Wanda was sure he hadn’t been home long when she’d called. 

They dropped off Rachel first, before reaching the girls’ apartment complex. They were all laughing happily, telling Wanda they’d see her soon.

“Bye, Wanda! Thanks, Wanda’s Dad!”, Jenny called, as she pulled the door closed and Harry and Wanda were left in the car alone. Harry pulled back into the lane, his fingers drumming to the soft music.

“Sorry.”, Wanda told him quietly.

“Sorry?”, he asked, his gaze leaving the road for a second and looking at her in confusion, “What are you sorry for?”

“For… the girls thinking you are my father. I should have corrected them. I didn’t…” 

“You know? Of all the names I have been called in my life, Dad is my favourite. Hands down. Although I am a little offended I look this old.”

“It must have been the lighting.”; Wanda joked and Harry smiled at her.

He looked ready to drop it, but Wanda suddenly just felt the words leave her mouth.

“It was just nice. For a while. To not be the poor girl with the dead family. I think it was the first time in my life, people envied me. I don’t need anyone to envy me, that’s not it. But I don’t want to be pitied, either.”

“I know, Wanda. And I understand. Sometimes, when I was a teenager, people would assume Tony was my father. I never felt like correcting them. Sometimes it was just nice to pretend for a bit.”

“Really? You? You always seem so… secure in everything.”, Wanda looked at him in surprise.

“That’s because I had to learn to pretend a long time ago.”, Harry’s face was grim, as his hand went through his hair, “Sometimes I still like to pretend, you know? I dress up in casual clothes and visit SI or one of the charities. It’s… like a vacation from myself. At least for a bit. No one wants my opinion. My money. Me… It’s just… normal.”

Wanda didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t seen Harry look so… vulnerable. Not since Siberia. 

“Sorry.”, he sighed, “I shouldn't put this on you. You just had what looks like a lovely evening.”

“I did. Very. But that doesn’t mean you can’t tell me what’s going on. You always listen to me, too.”, Wanda assured him.

Harry smiled at her. “Nothing special, I guess. I had a meeting with Tony. It didn’t go too well. But that doesn’t matter now. I am home. And Tony is a problem for another day. That wasn’t even the point I was trying to make. What was it? Oh yes. Wanda, I want you to be comfortable here, with us. I know, I’ve said it before, but… this is your HOME now. And we are your family, in whatever capacity you want us to be. And if you decide to move out one day, we’ll still be there. Visiting you. Expecting you to come and visit. All the time.”

“Why though?”, Wanda blurted out. She never understood why they had all been so willing to take her in, a stranger.

“Because we are lucky. I am lucky. I am lucky my Dad came and got me. I am lucky the Weasleys found it in them to include Tony and me. I am lucky Jo decided to write that drunken e-mail. I am so lucky, for so many things. I… I have a cousin, you know? His parents were killed, when he was a toddler. He lived with an aunt for a while. Then foster care. That could have, would have been my life without all those kind people, that took a chance on me. And I have seen what happens, when there is no one left to care for you. I had people who caught me, when I needed them to, so please let me do that for you, too. We are all a little broken here.”

Wanda put her hand on Harry’s, when she saw a tear track down his face.

“I am very grateful for everything, Harry. I like being part of your family.”

“That’s good. Because now you are stuck with us.”, Harry smiled sadly, “Och, damn it. How did this happen?”

“You had a bad day. We all get to unload sometimes.”, Wanda assured him, as they pulled into the driveway, “Was your trip a success?”, she tried to change the subject.

“Yes! Bucky is going to be a free man.”

“What is he going to do? Us weird people aren’t exactly made for normal jobs.”

“I have an idea, but I’ll have to discuss it with Jo first or I am dead.”

They walked into the living room to find Jo and Emmy sitting on the couch, huddled under a blanket together.

“How was it?”, Jo asked, smiling as Emmy gave a happy wave. Wanda  half hugged the girl without her getting up and then plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Are you guys tired yet?”, Harry sat down as well.

“Not a bit.”, Jo declared.

“We are on US time.”, Emmy sighed, “I am wide awake.”

“Too buzzed.”, Wanda agreed.

“Okay… Top Gear or Great British Bake Off?”, Harry asked and reached for the remote.


	9. The Boy inside the Wall

**The Boy inside the Wall**

  
  


“This is it, Sir.”, Nguyet, Harry’s driver and CPO, informed him quietly, as she parked the car at the curb of a slightly rundown looking street in Islington. Harry looked up from the tablet he’d been studying and smiled at her.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be, but go get yourself a coffee or something.”

“You don’t want me to come with?”, she asked, her left eyebrow raised in disapprovement, as she turned around in the driver seat to look at him.

“No one knows I am here.”, Harry smiled at her,  “Not even I knew I’d be here today.” 

She still didn’t look too happy, but he was the boss, so she just nodded and got out of the car to open the door for him. 

“I’ll be over there.”, she pointed towards a cosy looking café next to the entrance Harry was heading for.

“Thank you,  Nguyet.”, he smiled at her and made his way to the entrance,  studying the names next to the doorbells.

He found the right one and pressed it carefully. He still wasn’t sure,  if this was a good idea.

The buzzer sounded and Harry opened the door,  without anyone actually asking for his name. He walked up to the third floor and stopped in front of an open door. 

There was a blonde boy,  about eight, standing in the doorframe and looking at Harry with obvious disappointment. 

“You’re not Mum.”, he stated.

“Indeed,  I am not. I am a Dad,  yes, but as far as I know,  not yours.”, Harry answered with a slightly teasing smile. 

The boy looked at him,  like he was crazy, then turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs “Daaaaaaaaaad! It’s not Mum!”

Ah,  the beautiful sounds of a child,  Harry thought and winced.

“Thank you,  Griffin.”, a tall, blonde man sighed, as he came into view,  “Why don’t you hurry back to the TV, finish your movie and wait for your Mum,  mh?”

Griffin gave Harry one last,  distrustful look and scampered off.

“Hello,  are you Mr Dudley Dursley?”,  Harry asked carefully.

“Yes. I am.”

“My name is Harry. I’d… like to talk to you for a moment,  if that is okay.”

“About God?”

“What?  No! About your parents.”

“My…?”,  Mr Dursley opened the door a little wider and beckoned him inside. 

“Griff?  We’ll be in the kitchen.”,  Mr Dursley informed his son through the open door and let Harry through another door. The kitchen was neither big nor overly clean. There were dirty dishes,  open packaging that needed to be thrown away… a little like Harry’s kitchen had, back when it was only him and Teddy. 

It was silent for a minute,  before Mr Dursley said: “So. You wanted to talk about my parents?”

“What? Oh,  sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment. Apologies. I… I fear I am responsible for your parents’ death.”, Harry blurted out and then groaned,  when he realized what he had just said.

Dursley just blinked at him.

“What now?  Mr… Harry… you don’t look old enough to even have known them,  let alone killed them.”

“No! That’s not what I…”, Harry stopped trying to collect his thoughts,  “I… I don’t know where to start.”

Dursley looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and dread. 

“Did you know your mother had a sister?”,  Harry then asked carefully.

Dursley looked at him for a moment then blinked in surprise. 

“No. No,  I did not know that.”

Harry carefully reached down into his jacket and pulled out a laminated picture of Petunia and Lily as children. Before Hogwarts and the divide between them. It was one of the rare pictures his Dad’s private detective had been able to unearth. He handed it to Dursley,  who held it in his hand like it was the most surprising thing in the world. There was a look of pure awe on his face.

“I don’t have many pictures of my Mum.”,  he told Harry quietly, “My Dad, yes, but not my Mum.”

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew the problem.

“What… what’s her name?”

“Her name was Lily and… she was my mother. My biological mother. I was adopted after her death.”

“Your… You’re my cousin?”,  Dursley asked.His face shot up,  his eyes wide in wonder, “Griffin and I have more family?”

He looked so hopeful,  Harry felt immensely guilty. He hadn’t really come here to connect with the man. He had wanted to tell him about his parents,  nothing else.

“Yes. There is me… and my five kids.”

“Five?! Sorry,  I didn’t wanna sound so surprised. But that makes me and my one kid pretty boring. Wow. That’s great. I…” 

They were interrupted by the loud ring of the door.

“That’ll be Mandy this time.”,  Dudley explained gesturing for Harry to sit down at the table,  as Griffin’s loud steps echoed through the flat, “I’ll… be back in a sec. Sorry for having to run.”

“It’s no problem.”,  Harry smiled at him and reached for his phone. He would check messages in the meantime.

Harry was just looking at a picture Emmy had send him. Of Sirius laying open mouthed and sleeping on a garden chair and Lily sitting on his legs,  smiling triumphantly.

‘Lily 1,  Sirius 0’ the caption read and Harry smiled brightly. That, he thought, would go up on a wall.

“Hi Mum!”, Harry could hear Griffin outside.

“Hey Baby,  did you have a nice afternoon with your Dad? Hello Dudley.”

“Yes!”,  Griffin declared simply.

“Hullo Mandy. And we didn’t just have fun. We did the homework already,  too. So Griff would have the weekend off.”, Harry could here Dudley confirm quietly.

“Even better! Got your bag? Perfect. Say bye to your Dad.”

“Bye Dad!”

“Bye Guys!”

The door closed and half a minute later Dudley was back inside the kitchen behind Harry.

“How about we continue this on the couch?”,  Dudley asked him carefully, then headed for the fridge,  “I can offer you a beer.”

“Why not?”,  Harry got up and took the beer Dudley had quickly opened for him,  before the two of them went next door. The small living room looked just as chaotic as you’d expect from an unannounced visit to a home with a child. There were candy wrappers everywhere. The TV was still on. Empty juice bottles were laying on the couch. Harry,  generally unperturbed by mess made by children, simply used one hand to shovel himself a place to sit and plopped onto the couch. Dudley looked surprised, before he probably realized Harry was a Dad as well.

“Okay”, Dudley sat down across from Harry,  “Let’s start this again. Our Mums were sisters and I have never heard of her or you because…”

“They… didn’t get on well. Very different life philosophies.”,  Harry replied meekly. He really should have thought this through more. Damn him and his hot head.  

“Didn’t get on.”,  Dudley frowned, looking at the happy looking girls in the picture he was holding again.

“As I understand it… my mother got accepted by a pretty fancy boarding school up north and your mother didn’t. She felt… left behind,  I guess.”

“That sounds like a tiny thing to fall out over,  doesn’t it? But… I don’t have much family. I always feel like more family would have been nice.”,  Dudley explained wistfully.

“True.”,  Harry agreed wholeheartedly,  “I have a brother. Tony. For a long time it was just me and him. I have a hard time believing we’d ever let anything come between us.” 

Really?,  that tiny, nagging voice in his head asked. It had been there for a while now and Harry found it harder and harder not to listen. 

“That sounds great.”, Dudley smiled, his eyes still glued to the picture, “But what happened to her? Lily?”

“She died. Her and my father were killed when I was still a baby.”

Dudley’s eyes shot up again. “Like mine?”,  he asked suspiciously.

“Yes.”, Harry told him bluntly. Get out with it, he thought, that’s why you came here.

“Why?”

“It’s… I’m sorry, there are some things I can not tell you. For security reasons. But… Lily and James worked… fought against a domestic terrorist. He came after them and killed them.”, Harry tried to work in as much of the truth as he could, “I… survived and the man that killed them… didn’t. I was sent to live with you and your parents for a while, until I was adopted.”

“You lived with us? You…”, Dudley’s eyes turned cloudy, his gaze unfocused,  “You are the boy in the wall.”

Harry froze, a sudden memory of cold and dark and alone and…

“I… I remember you.”, Dudley continued, “His speech getting faster and faster, “You lived inside the wall. After my parents’ death, after I was sent to live with my aunt… she told me I was afraid of my room. I wouldn’t sleep there. I was convinced that there was someone living behind my closet door, I…”,  he stopped, when he saw Harry’s ashen face. 

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He knew, of course, he remembered, but…

“Oh my God.”,  Dudley looked at him in shock,  “Aunt Marge told me that as a joke. That I was afraid of that. It’s… it’s true. I don’t… what… why were you inside the wall, Harry?”, his voice took on a slightly desperate tone, his eyes returning to the picture of the smiling girls.

“That doesn’t really matter anymore.”,  Harry responded, his hand clasped so tightly around his bottle that he was afraid it might break.

“It does. All my life, my aunt told me how great my parents were. How much they loved me… and now here you are… I never could make sense of it! All the things she said… and then they took me away from her and I… it didn’t fit. None of it did.”

“They took you away?”,  Harry asked, trying to stir his new cousin away from that dangerous part of the story.

“When I was eight, my aunt had a stroke. I went to live with a foster family, but… I didn’t fit in. My aunt told me how smart I was, how special… all the time. Nowadays I know I was a spoiled idiot. But back then I didn’t understand. I bounced around a little. When I was eleven I started boarding school. My parents’ estate paid for that. I didn’t get on there too well either… Honestly, I was a jerk.”,  he admitted, his eyes glazed over again.

“What changed?”, Harry asked and Dudley gave him a weary smile.

“Thanks for that. I got in a lot of trouble. Then I met Mandy and she got pregnant. Wasn’t planned, really. At all. I told her I’d do the right thing. She said no.”

“No to what? Marriage?”

“No to me being in my kid’s life. ‘You’re a bully,  Dudley.’, she said, ‘I don’t want that for my kid’. She asked me what I’d do, if Griffin didn’t turn out the way I wanted him to. If he was into books or… guys.”,  Dudley smiled meekly, “If I’d say shitty things about him, too. It was an eye-opener. I vowed to get better. For Griff, you know? Now I look at him and remember all the shit I did to kids his age and I just…”,  he stopped, “I could never make sense of it. How could I trust anything my aunt had said, when I now know how I turned out?”

Harry stared at Dudley in shock. His eyes were now definitely misty. It looked like he had gotten years of worry and self-doubt off his chest.

But there had been no one around to ask these things, Harry realized, Dudley didn’t have a big brother to talk to. Apparently no friends of his parents. No one. Gravely he thought about his own issues he had with the differing way he and Tony viewed their Dad....

“I am sorry this has happened to you.”, Harry told Dudley carefully, thinking how easily he could have had the same fate. What would have happened to him, had his Dad never found him?

“So you understand then? Why I need to know the truth? Why I need to know who they were?”,  Dudley almost begged, his voice tiny.

“I was locked inside a cupboard.”, Harry blurted out, he didn’t have the strength to sugarcoat anything anymore, “That’s why my Dad took me away.”

Dudley let out a long, wheezing breath.

“I need another beer.”, he declared and left the room. Harry grabbed his phone and send a quick message to Nguyet to go home. This, he knew, would take longer. Dudley didn’t return with a beer. Or even two. Instead he pressed a glass of whiskey into Harry’s hand, poured himself one as well and set the bottle down between them.

“I have two more, if we need them.”


	10. I'm a Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been ages and I am sorry, but... my Beta and I left Uni and started out own business! Life has been so crazy! And I've been having real trouble with the hook for this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, but I always nee ONE thing, to work around. This time, it was me sitting on the Tram , reading the news and thinking "What is going to happen to the SI-HQ because of Brexit?" In the end, the answer didn't even make it into this chapter, but it still made this all possible.
> 
> So never forget to ask questions!
> 
> Here is the chapter set directly before Harry picks up Wanda in "Home".

**I’m a Stark**

 

Margaret Stark took one last, scrutinizing look into her handheld mirror, before she  clicked it shut and let it slide into her handbag. It was ridiculous to feel nervous and she knew that. But still: She hadn’t seen her uncle in quite a while and she wanted him to know that she cared enough to make an effort. She had even straightened her hair and put those stupid contact lenses in. That endeavour mostly ended with her still having one contact in, while unable to either remove or add the other one. And without her glasses on, she couldn’t see well enough to really do anything about it.

Still, today she had dared anyway. She and her Dad had made a pact for their time together on this business trip: Try and find the courage to do ONE thing you are anxious about. So her Dad had called his friends from Manhattan. From before he knew about being a wizard. Before Hogwarts. And today he was meeting them to reconnect, talk about old times and (Emmy had insisted) get at least a little drunk.

And Emmy had actually called her Uncle Tony, told him she was in Washington and free for the evening. Much to her enormous relief, he had immediately agreed to jump on a plane and meet her for dinner. She shouldn’t have doubted him, Emmy logically knew that, but she hadn’t seen him in so long that she had needed to prepare her heart for disappointment anyway.

“Miss Stark?”, Jackson, her bodyguard for the night interrupted her thoughts carefully, “We are here.”

Absentmindedly, she nodded at him and he exited the car to open her door, carefully helping her and her high heels out of the car.

Maybe she had overdone it a bit, she nervously thought and straightened her cocktail dress with a quick brush of her hand.

“If you decide to wear a dress, you own it. You are never overdressed. Make anyone else feel underdressed instead. Chin up!”, she could hear her Mum’s voice in her head. Even after years without her, Emmy knew exactly what her Mum would have told her. What she DID tell her, when Emmy was still a child, conscious of being tall and lanky. Her Mum would tell her to own it. “You got the genes of the tall Weasleys. I don’t know why that skipped a generation. Look at you, luv. Don’t slouch. Don’t feel awkward. Stark men might be short, but you are a Weasley, too.”

Emmy sighed, when Jackson carefully walked her through the doors of the small, cozy korean restaurant her Mum had loved so much. She hadn’t been here in so long and she knew Uncle Tony would appreciate the gesture.

“Weasley. Table for two?”, she told the young woman waiting to seat her. Chun-ja, her name tag said.

“Of course, Miss, your guest has already arrived.”, she smiled warmly at Emmy, but looked slightly confused at her having an escort. This was not the kind of high end place where personal security was normal.

Chun-ja led them to a private booth in the back and the moment Emmy came into view, Uncle Tony jumped up from his chair, raced towards her and engulfed her into the biggest bear hug imaginable.

“I am so happy you called.”, he said quietly and hugged her even more.

“I am glad you had time.”, Emmy smiled back, as he let her go.  She actually had to look down. When had she gotten taller than her Uncle? Even without her heels.

“Wow, honey, look at you!”, Uncle Tony laughed, “Way to make me feel very, very old.”

“You are not old, Uncle Tony. You’re just a Stark man.”, Emmy echoed her Mum’s old saying and Uncle Tony laughed again, when he pulled her chair back. Chun-ja had already wandered off and Jackson had blended away into the darkness behind her somewhere.

“How are you, Emmy? How is life treating you?”

“I’m good! Life’s good.”

“Yeah? Things at Hogwarts are better, too?”

Emmy froze. “Pardon?”

“It’s not… I mean, we weren’t gossiping or anything like that. I just asked Teddy how you were, when I visited him in London. And he just mentioned, you weren’t that happy at Hogwarts.”

“I am no longer at Hogwarts. If I were, I wouldn’t be here right now. It’s the school year.”, Emmy explained calmly. Teddy had actually told her about their uncle’s visit. It was one of the reasons she had reached out. He hadn’t told her WHAT Uncle Tony had told him, but Teddy had reassured her, he believed their uncle loved them.

“You left school early?”, Uncle Tony asked, looking dumbfounded, before turning away to order his food. Just like Emmy, he hadn’t needed to look at the menu.

“I left Hogwarts, not school.”, Emmy explained, when their waiter had taken off again, “I got my OWLs. Now I’ve joined the local school in Penzance.”

“You are going to muggle school.”

“I am.”

“Why? Why give up on all those opportunities?”

Emmy felt a sudden rush of anger at his words. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, you are a witch. You can do MAGIC. Why would you want to stop learning more about it?”

Oh, Emmy had known exactly what he meant, even before he had said it.

“Funny.”, she huffed, “People always tell you bullshit about the great opportunities you have, but what they really mean is that you have to do what they deem best.”

Uncle Tony visibly recoiled, as if she had slapped him and Emmy felt almost sorry for her harsh words. Almost.

“Maybe I don’t want to just learn about magic. Maybe I want to be able to live my life the way I want.”

“Of course, you should. I didn’t mean it like that.”, Uncle Tony hurried to explain.

“I know what you meant. Jo once told me, when she told her grandma she was basically a stay at home mum now, she told her it was a waste. Because she had a masters. Why is it a waste? Why is education apparently the death of options?”

“It’s not! I am sorry, I misspoke, Emmy. I didn’t mean it like that in any way. And also I feel like I just walked into something I wasn’t really part of before.”

Emmy took a deep breath. Yes. He was probably right.

“Sorry.”, she admitted, “My leaving Hogwarts has been a huge thing. Everyone had an opinion. My grandparents. Every aunt and uncle. Most cousins. And the entire magical press.”

“Ahhhh, yes. I can imagine that. I was just surprised, because I remembered how much your father always loved going there.”

“I know. It just never felt right to me, somehow. And Dad loved Hogwarts so much… It was actually Jo’s idea and I know she had a lot of work to do to convince Dad. I don’t think I’ve ever heard them fight like that before.”

“Jo convinced your Dad to let you quit school?”, Emmy could clearly hear the thinly veiled disapproval in his voice.

“No, she was on my side, though, when I said I wanted to. She said what good is having all that money, if you still force your kids to be unhappy. Even if you could afford for them to be happy. Dad was not happy about that.”

“I would imagine not, no.”

“I am actually doing quite good at school.”, Emmy hurried to explain to her uncle, not wanting him to think this had just been some rich kid acting out, “I want to get my A-Levels and study business. Dad already started showing me around SI. That’s why I am here, too. He had lots of meetings and I got to tag along. One day, Uncle Tony, I want to take responsibility and work at Stark Industry.”, she told him proudly.

“Take responsibility?”, he frowned, “For what?”

“My name? My family? The company? I am a Stark, after all. And a lot of people are counting on this family. All the employees depend on us, right?”   
Uncle Tony blinked. “I guess so…”

“I’ve done a lot of research, you know? I read a lot about taking responsibility for your history or where you came from and all that. I mean… Grandpa worked his way up from nothing and that’s absolutely amazing. But now we have all that money, most of it made through selling weapons and I just feel, like… I should take that and do SOMETHING and…”, Emmy stopped, when she saw her uncle’s shocked face and blushed, “Sorry. I just love this subject. I shouldn’t have talked your ear off like that.”

“You didn’t. I love to hear your thoughts. I was just… Yes. My Dad and I built weapons, but we did it to keep everyone safe. I just… I never thought you’d feel the need to apologize for it.”

“I am not apologizing. Taking responsibility doesn’t mean I apologize or admit guilt to anything. It just means I am aware of what happened. And I am aware that my actions have consequences for a whole lot of people. With SI’s clean energy work, Dad’s decisions impact the whole world. Maybe one day mine will, too. I just don’t want to do less than I could have done, you know?”

“Yes. That I do get.”

Emmy smiled happily at her uncle, when the food was carefully placed in front of them and they both decided to dig in. They were quiet for a comfortable bit, before Uncle Tony asked: “How did your interest in this whole personal responsibility thing start?”

“I’ve done a lot of talking about it with Mama and Wanda. It was very interesting, really, because everyone had something else to struggle with. Wanda feels guilty for letting herself get manipulated and all the destruction HER powers caused in turn. And what was I gonna say? The bomb that killed her parents, had my name written on it. MY name. So what does that say about me? And then Jo, of course, is German. She always says she feels the responsibility to keep the memory of what happened alive. But that she doesn’t have to feel guilty. Those are two different things, she says.”

Emmy stopped, realizing she had just talked for way too long again, but her Uncle just stared at her wide eyed.

“Sorry.”, she felt the need to apologize again.

He was still looking at her with that weird look she couldn’t place, but it made her more than a little uncomfortable.

“I’m… there was just a lot to unpack there. I never knew you’d started calling Jo Mama.”

“Well, now that Dad and her are…”, Emmy stopped right in the middle of her sentence, realizing that she had just made a grave error.

“What? Dad and Jo what?”, Uncle Tony asked, his voice sounding like he was trying not to shout. Emmy felt her old enemy anxiety creep up and tried to sink back in her chair a little.

“I shouldn’t have said that. Please just… let’s not, okay?”

“They got engaged?”

Emmy pressed her lips together, unwilling to say anything on the whole thing. Her uncle’s face turned white, then red.

“They got married.”, he stated and Emmy flinched, as he hit the nail on the head, “They got fucking married and didn’t even bother to tell me.”

“Please, Uncle Tony, I shouldn’t have said anything. Can’t we just… go back? Please? And enjoy our meal?”

And even though he nodded, their evening was practically done. They didn’t quite manage to get a conversation going again and Uncle Tony kept angrily stabbing his food, like it had personally offended him. Emmy meanwhile was so anxious about the whole thing, she felt ready to throw up. No way would she be able to finish her dinner. She felt hot and cold all over, her breast tightened uncomfortably, like she was unable to breathe. This had been a mistake. She shouldn’t have come here. She should have stayed in her hotel and done the research for her SI project. This had been a horrible, horrible idea.

After about 20 minutes of tense silence, Emmy just gave up.

“I… Uncle Tony, I don’t feel so good.”

His face shot up and he looked at her with newfound worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t… I’ve been having problems with…”, depression, anxiety… she could have said all those things, but she didn’t want to see the worry on his face, “... with low blood pressure.”

She stood up and felt herself tumble, but before she could fall, she felt Jackson’s firm grip on her arm, pulling her up.

“Emmy!”, Uncle Tony almost yelled, people were beginning to stare.

“Miss Stark, I have called for the car. It’s outside.”

“Thank you, Jackson.”, Emmy tried to breathe more calmly. She hardly noticed her Uncle trying to talk to her, as Jackson swiftly led her through the restaurant, onto the street and into the waiting car. 

Emmy just stared at her hands all the way back to their hotel.

“Thank you.”, she told the man she had just met a mere five days ago. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Stark. It will get better.”

She looked at him in surprise. Never before had he said anything outside of work to her.

She wanted to thank him, but they had already reached the door to her suite and Jackson knocked loudly.

“Dad’s out with friends.”, Emmy tried to explain.

“Not yet, Miss Stark, he should still…”, and the door opened to show her father, already in a suit and ready to leave.

“Emmy? What happened?!”, and he pulled her into his strong, safe arms, “Whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.”

She wanted to tell him, it wasn’t that bad, but instead she just started crying.

“Jackson?”, she heard her father ask with alarm in his voice.

“There was a disagreement with Mr. Stark, Sir.”

“I understand.”, and Emmy felt him softly kiss her head, “Come on, darling. Let’s sit down on the couch, okay?”

And when Emmy was still crying uncontrollably, he simply scooped her up in his arms and moved her to the couch.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch, Dad had his arm thrown over her shoulder and she just snuggled close to his chest.

“I’m sorry for being so dramatic.”, Emmy hiccuped. 

“You are NOT dramatic. Don’t apologize, okay? There is nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“We were just talking and then…”, Emmy was interrupted by the loud knocking on the suites door.

“Back in a sec.”, Dad grumbled and disentangled himself from both daughter and blanket. He left the living area and closed the door behind him. 

Emmy could hear the soft rumble of her father’s voice and then another. Uncle Tony, she realized with a jolt. She couldn’t hear what exactly was being said, but she didn’t really want to know anyway.

“How could you do that?!”, Uncle Tony shouted next door, Emmy sat up straight, unsure, if she should say something or reach for her headphones to try and drown out the angry voices. She couldn’t hear her Dad’s answer and it was quiet again for a bit. 

“... FUCKING about you!”, this time it was her Dad.

“… murderer…”

More and more angry bits of conversation were making their way to Emmy.

“... hurt my daughter…”

Suddenly there was another loud bang and about a minute later, Dad walked back into the room and slit back down under the covers.

“How much did you hear?”, he asked with a sigh.

“Not much.”, Emmy admitted, “But I wasn’t trying to, either.”

“He came to make sure you were alright. He was worried about you.”

“Didn’t sound like that.”

“It was. But then we talked about some other things… I told him about my efforts to get Bucky pardoned. Well, could have gone better.”

“He was already angry. He figured out you and Mama got married.”, Emmy explained, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell him.”

“It’s alright. It’s not a secret, is it? He was angry I didn’t invite him. I told him it was only us and the kids, that no one else was invited, but… oh, well.”

“I really am sorry, Dad.”

“Stop saying that. None of this was your fault. And it shouldn’t have ruined your evening with your uncle.”

“When are you going to meet your friends?”

“What? I’m not. I called Bradley when I was outside. We’ll meet another time.”

“Dad…”

“I am not leaving you. That’s final.”

“So we’ll sit here and just watch a movie?”

“Sure. Why not? Or, crazy thought, I could read to you. Like I did, when you were still tiny.”

“Uhhhhhh…”, but then something else occurred to her, “Dad… could we maybe read on the plane? It… it was our last evening anyway. Could we maybe go home?”

“Actually, yes. We can. Pack our things, I’ll call the pilot. Okay? And then we’ll just rest on our way home.”


End file.
